Amortentia
by HeRmiOne WeasLeY i
Summary: Venez découvrir l’effet de l’Amortentia sur Ron et Hermione lorsqu’un incident se produit en cours de Potions.
1. Prise de conscience

Bonjour à tous ! Voici _encore_ une fan fiction… Et oui, je déborde d'imagination en ce moment, j'y peux rien ! J'espère néanmoins qu'elle vous plaira.

**Résumé :** Venez découvrir l'effet de l'Amortentia sur Ron et Hermione lorsqu'un incident se produit en cours de Potion.

**_Tout ceci se passe pendant la 7ème année à Poudlard de Ron et Hermione._**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling.**

P.S : J'AI GARDÉ SEVERUS ROGUE DANS MA FAN FICTION POUR LA BONNE ET UNIQUE RAISON QUE JE NE PEUX PAS ME PASSER LUI, même si je ne l'aime pas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Prise de conscience_

- Une rédaction… Une rédaction ! – S'écria Ron, lorsque lui, Harry et Hermione furent assez loin des cachots pour ne pas se faire entendre par des gens qu'il ne fallait pas. – Cet homme est _dingue_ ! Nous donner autant de travail deux jours avant notre match de Quidditch !

- Deux rouleaux de parchemin, ce n'est pas beaucoup. – Fit remarquer Hermione, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Nous devons en faire quatre Hermione, _quatre_ !

- Si tu ne t'étais pas retenu de te jeter sur Malefoy, nous n'en serions pas là ! – Répliqua-t-elle. – Il ne nous aurait pas doublé le devoir !

- Mais il t'avait traité de…

- _Je sais_ de quoi il m'avait traité ! Mais je t'avais pourtant bien dit de faire comme si il n'existait pas !

Ron parut complètement abasourdi… Il n'en revenait pas ! Comment pouvait-elle lui crier dessus comme ça alors qu'il avait pris sa défense ? Ils avancèrent tous les trois à grands pas vers la tour des Gryffondor.

- Et voilà les conséquences ! – Continua Hermione, rouge de colère. – Non seulement, il nous a doublé le devoir sur la potion d'Augmenta Immidiat mais en plus Gryffondor perd 50 points ! Tu peux être fier de toi Ronald ! De toutes façons, ce n'est pas plus mal qu'il ait doublé le devoir… ça te permettra d'enfin travailler _seul_.

- Je travaille toujours seul !

- Non, tu copies toujours sur mes notes !

- Ce n'est pas… Tu n'as qu'à pas me les montrer ! – Cracha Ron, alors que son visage s'enflammait lui aussi.

- C'est ce que je vais faire !

- Éclair de feu ! – S'écria soudain Harry, agacé.

C'était le mot de passe…Ils étaient, en effet, arrivés devant le portait de la Grosse Dame. Celle-ci fixa Ron et Hermione qui venaient de sursauter en entendant Harry.

- Pourquoi faites-vous tout ce boucan ?

- En quoi ça vous regarde ? – S'écrièrent en même temps Ron et Hermione.

La Grosse Dame émit un grognement de mécontentement et pivota, bien malgré elle. Une fois à l'intérieur, Ron et Hermione continuèrent de se disputer violemment attirant, par la même occasion, tous les regards sur eux.

- Bon, c'est quoi ton problème, Hermione ? – S'écria Ron. – Malefoy te traite de… Tu-Sais-Quoi… Je te défends et au lieu de me remercier, tu me craches à la figure.

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Ronald !

- Hermione… - Dit timidement Harry, en regardant les gens autour d'eux qui les observaient comme des animaux en cage. – Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'emportes… J'aurais fait la même chose à place de Ron.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait ! – S'exclama Hermione, irritée.

- Parce que je n'ai pas entendu Malefoy ! Mais je t'assure que j'aurais fait la même chose.

- Ha ! – S'écria Ron, en regardant le plafond. – Merci Harry !

- Harry, _ne t'en mêle plus_ ! – Grogna Hermione en poussant légèrement Harry sur le côté. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ron et plissa les yeux. – Ron, tu…tu…

- Je _quoi_ ? Vas-y, dis-moi le fond de ta pensée que tout le monde t'entende !

- Tu…

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure… Il semblait évident qu'elle n'avait aucuns arguments contre Ron. C'est vrai, après tout, il n'a rien fait de mal. Pourquoi ressentait-elle toujours le besoin de se disputer avec lui ? Pourquoi tout ne pouvait pas bien se passer pour une fois ? Aimait-elle réellement se disputer avec lui ? Apparemment, oui. Elle soupira et prit un air résolu.

- Ok, Ron. – Murmura-t-elle. - Je suis déso…

- Tiens, tiens, tiens… - Ricana Ron. – Le rat-des-bibliothèques ne trouve pas de réponse pour une fois. Comme c'est malheureux… - Fit-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. – Toi qui n'a que pour loisir, les livres.

Hermione parut scandalisé. Ses yeux devinrent rapidement humides et elle fit une grimace qui ne prévisageait rien de bon… Elle était complètement hors d'elle ! Elle aurait aimé hurler sur le moment même ou bien carrément sauter sur Ron pour, à son tour, lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Parce qu'après tout, c'est _tout_ ce qu'il méritait !

- Ronald ! – S'écria-t-elle. – Comment _oses-tu_ ?

Ron parut soudain penaud et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Hermione tourna brusquement les talons et avança à grands pas vers l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs. Elle le regarda par-dessus son épaule et lui lança un regard furieux.

- Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si _ton_ cerveau est réduit à une stupide Chocogrenouille, que tu passes ton temps à bouffer ! – S'écria-t-elle, sèchement, en plissant des yeux. – Sans parler de ton cœur de pierre !

Et elle disparut dans les escaliers. Ron resta figé sur place, fixant les escaliers, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte. Harry s'approcha doucement de lui et se plaça devant lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Tu…tu as entendu ce qu'elle m'a… - Bredouilla Ron, abasourdi et visiblement blessé. – Comment a-t-elle _osé_ ?

- Tu t'es entendu au moins ? – S'exclama Harry, sur un ton de reproche. – Te rends-tu compte de ce que _toi_, tu lui as dit ?

- Mais Harry, tu as vu comment elle me parle ? À moins que c'est sa façon de me remercier.

- Bon sang, Ron… - Souffla Harry, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oh ça va, Harry, j'en ai déjà assez entendu !

Et il monta à son tour les escaliers.

Hermione était toute seule dans sa chambre de Préfète-en-chef et faisait les cents pas en se mordillant les lèvres. Elle était furieuse mais elle s'en voulait également pour ce qu'elle avait dit à Ron. Elle ne le pensait pas vraiment… Non, Ron n'était _pas_ stupide ! Mais il avait quand même osé la traiter de rat-des-bibliothèques en affirmant que son seul loisir était de lire des bouquins…! Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à s'injurier de façon si blessante ? Elle était consciente que leur relation amicale était animée de disputes incessantes… mais elle ne pensait pas que ça irait jusque là. Et voilà qu'elle avait dit à Ron des choses qu'elle ne pensait guère. Il devait la détester en ce moment-même. Le cœur de la Gryffondor se serra un peu plus et elle eut une irresistible envie de pleurer… Pleurer pour évacuer. Elle ne voulait _pas_ le perdre ! Il était bien trop précieux à ses yeux. Elle l'aimait…c'était son meilleur ami bien qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments qui n'avaient rien à voir avec de l'amitié.

Après un bon moment de méditation, elle prit une décision ; Elle s'excuserait au plus vite auprès de Ron, en espérant qu'il l'écoute, qu'il l'a comprenne et qu'il lui pardonne.

Ron claqua violemment la porte derrière lui et marcha à grands pas vers son lit avant de s'écrouler dessus dans un bruit sonore. Il fixa le plafond, les yeux rougis par la colère mais surtout par la tristesse… Comment Hermione avait pu lui dire ces choses ? Le seul tord qu'il ait fait, c'était de la défendre. Il n'avait pas supporté que Malefoy l'a traîte une fois de plus de Sang-de-Bourbe et il s'était jeté sur lui avant de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Était-ce si mal de ressentir une atroce douleur dans le cœur lorsqu'on insultait Hermione ? Selon elle, oui ! Les mots _Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton cerveau est réduit à une stupide Chocogrenouille, que tu passes ton temps à bouffer… sans parler de ton cœur de pierre_ résonnèrent comme un écho dans la tête du jeune rouquin et il eut un terrible pincement au cœur. Alors c'était réellement ce qu'elle pensait de lui ? Que ce n'était qu'un pauvre crétin sans sentiments… ? C'est vrai qu'il avait grandement exagéré en se moquant de son implication dans les livres mais quand même !

Soudain, Ron fut sorti de ses pensées… Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte. C'est étrange… Toutes les personnes qui dorment ici ne frappent jamais à la porte puisque c'est leur dortoir après tout. Ron fronça alors les sourcils et se résolut à se lever. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il sursauta de surprise face à la personne en face de lui et sa colère s'intensifia. Instinctivement, il tenta de refermer brusquement la porte mais la personne fut plus rapide et maintint la porte avec son pied.

- Ron, s'il te plaît… Laisse-moi entrer. – Supplia Hermione.

- _Non !_ – Dit Ron, sèchement.

- Très bien. – Fit-elle avant de prendre une bonne bouffée d'air. – Je te parlerais ici alors.

- Ça ne vaut pas la peine, je ne veux pas t'écouter. – Dit-il avant de tenter une nouvelle fois de refermer la porte.

- Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas Ron. – Dit Hermione, d'une voix patiente, en maintenant toujours la porte ouverte de son pied. – Mais tu m'écouteras !

Ron se força désespéremment à trouver quelque chose de sanglant à répliquer mais il se résolut à ne rien dire. Il tourna alors les talons d'un air las. Hermione entra alors dans le dortoir et referma doucement la porte derrière elle tandis que Ron lui tourna complètement le dos. Il laissa échapper un soupir et croisa ses mains derrière sa nuque en regardant le plafond.

- _Hum hum_. – Se lança Hermione. – Ron, je voulais tout simplement m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure. Ce n'était vraiment pas quelque chose à dire surtout que je ne le pensais même pas ! Tu m'avais vraiment vexé et j'avais tellement envie de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce que les mots m'ont échappé.

Elle s'arrêta un moment et fixa le dos de Ron. Il resta dans la même position et ne dit rien. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et parcourut son corps robuste du regard. Le Quidditch lui parut soudain un sport merveilleux lorsqu'on constate ce qu'il produit… Ron jouait beaucoup au Quidditch et particulièrement plus cette année, pour une raison qui lui échappait. Et ses efforts avaient payé ; Il était grand et musclé. Si grand, qu'elle se sentait terriblement minscule lorsqu'elle se trouvait à côté de lui et pourtant il n'avait qu'une tête de plus qu'elle. _Qu'une_ tête ? Ouais, c'est vrai que c'est beaucoup.

Elle avança alors d'un pas vers lui et inspira fortement.

- Je m'excuse également pour m'être emporté lorsque nous sommes sortis du bureau du professeur Rogue. Je… Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a prit. J'ai ressenti comme…_Tu vas trouver ça ridicule_…comme un besoin de te pousser à bout.

Ron se retourna brusquement et lui lança un regard furieux, les yeux plissés.

- Quoi ? Tu as _ressenti un besoin de me pousser à bout_ ? – Répéta-t-il, scandalisé. – Tu te prends pour qui Hermione, hein ? Tu crois que tu peux te permettre de jouer avec les sentiments des autres ! – S'écria-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Ron, je n'ai pas fini, écoute-moi ! – S'écria à son tour Hermione.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- S'il te plaît, Ron. – Souffla-t-elle, en insistant lourdement sur le _s'il te plaît_.

Ron garda quelques secondes la bouche entrouverte puis la referma d'un claquement de dents sonore. Il l'a regarda ensuite intensément en plissant les yeux.

- Je disais donc… - Reprit Hermione, d'une voix plus posée. – J'ai ressenti comme un besoin de te pousser à bout tout simplement parce que…j'ai été égoïste.

Ron haussa les sourcils.

- Je veux dire… - S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter face au regard interrogateur de Ron. – D'habitude, lorsque Malefoy m'insulte, je n'y prête pas du tout attention mais là… il l'a fait devant un professeur et ce professeur n'a rien fait. Il nous a enlevé 50 points uniquement parce que tu m'avais défendu et ça m'a fait de la peine.

Elle baissa la tête et cligna des yeux pour refouler ses larmes.

- Un professeur digne de ce poste devrait faire quelque chose, c'est…

- Voyons Hermione, tu connais Rogue, non ? – Dit Ron, agacé. – C'est Monsieur Injustice ! Ne me dis pas que depuis toutes ces années, tu ne l'as pas remarqué ? Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec moi ?

- J'y viens, j'y viens. – Dit-elle en acquiesant d'un signe de tête affirmatif. – J'étais tellement blessée et en colère que je voulais me défouler sur quelqu'un. Il se trouve que tu te trouvais à proximité alors…

- Quoi ? – S'étonna Ron, alors que sa voix devenait plus ferme. – Alors comme ça, tu m'utilises maintenant ? Je n'en reviens pas !

Ron secoua la tête, incrédule, cherchant quelque chose à dire et Hermione s'avança vers lui, s'arrêtant ensuite à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle leva maladroitement la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Ron… je suis désolée mais comprends-moi ! – S'exclama Hermione, en fronçant des sourcils. - Ça ne t'est jamais arrivé de vouloir te défouler sur des innocents ?

Ron ne répondit pas. Il ne semblait même pas remarquer qu'Hermione était pratiquement collée contre lui. Il fixait, les sourcils froncés, un point devant lui, la mâchoire serrée. Hermione fut étonnée de constater que Ron se retenait de répondre. Habituellement, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde pour répliquer. Un silence pesant s'en suivit…

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir traité de rat-des-bibliothèques et d'avoir dit que ton seul loisir était les livres… - Dit soudain Ron baissant son regard vers elle. – J'ai été stupide de te dire ça… Je ne le pensais absolument pas.

Hermione lui fit un sourire attendri et il lui rendit son sourire. Elle fut, tout d'un coup, prise d'une pulsion soudaine et se jeta sur lui, en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir enrouler ses bras autour de son cou. Il fut, visiblement, très surpris de sa réaction et cligna, à plusieurs reprises, les yeux. Il trouva néanmoins la force de s'abaisser afin qu'elle puisse se mettre normalement et, par la même occasion, approfondir l'étreinte en passant ses bras autour de sa fine taille.

- Nous sommes vraiment ridicules. – Chuchota-t-elle, tout contre l'oreille de Ron, avant de rire nerveusement.

- Tu as entièrement raison. – Murmura Ron, en plongeant son visage dans la masse de cheveux d'Hermione.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, Ron appréciant la bonne odeur des cheveux d'Hermione tandis que celle-ci fermait les yeux en appréciant la sensation du corps robuste de Ron contre le sien. Ron abaissa légèrement son visage et se blottit au creu du cou d'Hermione. Sans connaître les raisons qui le poussèrent à faire ça, il commença à embrasser doucement son cou. Il fut étonné de la sentir serrer son étreinte et il sourit contre son cou. Soumi aux ordres d'une certaine pulsion, il suça son cou avec avidité. Elle dût se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir tellement cette sensation était bonne. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour qu'il ait plus facile et lui caressa ses cheveux roux tout en gardant son autre bras enroulé autour de ses épaules bien garnies. Ron glissa ses mains sous sa chemise, la faisant frissonner, et se mit à caresser tendrement son dos. Lorsqu'il commença à jouer avec la fermeture de son soutien-gorge, elle ne put retenir le gémissement qui s'échappa de sa bouche.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit brusquement et Harry fit son apparition. Automatiquement, Ron et Hermione se séparèrent, leur visage aussi rouge que leur écharpe. Harry leva un sourcil en les voyant aussi embarrassés et escquisa un sourire en coin.

- Je suis venu voir si tu te sentais mieux Ron… - Dit-il, ne pouvant plus se retenir de sourire. – Mais je vois que tu sembles aller beaucoup mieux… - Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione. – Toi aussi, apparemment. Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser.

Et il sortit du dortoir et Ron se tourna vers Hermione.

- Je suis désolé, tu sentais si bon que je n'ai… - Commença Ron, penaud.

- C'est rien Ron, j'ai beaucoup aimé. – Assura Hermione.

Ron haussa les sourcils et fit un petit sourire.

- Je veux dire… C'était une sensation agréable. Tu ne faisais rien d'ambigü, rassure-toi. Juste un tendre geste.

- Oui, c'est ça… juste un tendre geste.

- Bien. Je vais aller me coucher. – Déclara Hermione.

- Oh… - Murmura Ron, d'un ton maussade, en baissant la tête.

- Bonne nuit, Ron. – Murmura à son tour Hermione.

- Bonne nuit. – Dit Ron, d'une voix faible.

Elle lui caressa la joue et il releva vivement la tête pour la regarder dans le plus profond de ses yeux chocolat. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et, pendant une seconde, il crut qu'elle allait l'embrasser. Mais elle tourna légèrement la tête et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue. Elle se recula de lui et il se caressa la joue, incrédule, à l'endroit où elle l'avait embrassé. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et tourna les talons. Elle ouvrit la porte et regarda Ron, par-dessus son épaule, qui se caressait encore la joue en regardant dans le vide, l'air complètement perdu.

- Juste un tendre geste. – Souffla Hermione.

Et elle s'en alla pour de bon. Ron fixa un long moment la porte, espérant bêtement qu'elle l'a franchirait à nouveau puis s'écroula sur son lit.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Hermione se réveilla, elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Elle était extrênement fatiguée et lorsqu'elle sortit de son lit, elle bailla fortement tout en s'étirant les bras. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, trop occupée à penser à Ron. Il l'avait épaté hier soir. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça mais Merlin, ça avait été si bon… Elle sourit en repensant aux caresses du jeune rouquin sur son corps. Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si Harry n'était pas entré dans le dortoir ? Elle chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit ! Ron et elle étaient meilleurs amis… rien de plus.

Quelques temps après, elle descendit à la Grande Salle et lorsqu'elle y entra, elle aperçut au loin Ron en pleine discussion avec Harry à la table des Gryffondor. Ils riaient et au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de la table, elle se répétait dans la tête _Ron est ton meilleur ami… Ron est ton meilleur ami… Ron est ton meilleur ami… Ron est ton meilleur ami_. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de s'asseoir à la gauche d'Harry. Elle sentait qu'elle n'avait plus eu de contrôle sur ses jambes. Elle secoua la tête pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits et remarqua que Ron la fixait, le visage légèrement rosi.

- Bonjour, Hermione. – Dit Harry, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut, Harry… - Dit-elle, d'un ton absent. - Salut, Ron. – Ajouta-t-elle, à voix basse.

- 'Jour Mione. – Dit Ron, en mâchant ses mots.

Ils se regardèrent intensément pendant une fraction de seconde et Hermione se tourna vers Harry, bien résolue à paraître normale.

- As-tu commencé le devoir pour le professeur Rogue ? – Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui… - Répondit Harry. - Je n'ai écrit qu'un rouleau de parchemin pour l'instant.

- Oh…

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? Euh… je… hé bien…

À vrai dire, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de commencer son devoir. Elle était allée se coucher juste après avoir quitté Ron. Elle s'était pourtant promie, en sortant du bureau de Rogue, qu'elle commencerait le soir-même…

- Non, je n'en ai pas eu le temps. – Admit-elle finalement, en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Weasley ? – S'écria une voix méprisante derrière eux.

Sans se retourner, Hermione savait que c'était encore Malefoy. Elle fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et ouvrit la bouche pour poser une autre question à Harry mais Malefoy l'interrompit à nouveau :

- Merlin, mais tu es carrément en train de baver, Weasley ! – S'écria-t-il avant de ricaner fortement.

Hermione se résolut à regarder Ron et constata qu'il était tout rouge. Il lança un regard noir à Malefoy et serra la mâchoire. Hermione se tourna vers Malefoy et plissa des yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi Malefoy était en train de parler mais elle savait que tout ce que Malefoy avait à faire en les voyant, c'était de les insulter.

- Ou peut-être un début de vomi ? – Continua-t-il en lançant un profond regard de dégoût à Hermione. – En tout cas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu regardes cette _chose_ comme si c'était la plus belle créature de la terre !

Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle éclatèrent de rire mais Hermione n'avait plus la tête à ça… Elle ne pouvait le croire… Pendant tout le temps où elle parlait avec Harry, Ron était en train de l'admirer ? C'était trop ! Elle fit volte-face et vit que Ron s'était levé et que ses yeux envoyaient des éclairs.

- Fais attention à toi, Malefoy ! – S'écria-t-il avant d'abattre son poing sur la table ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde autour.

- Si tu recommences à m'attaquer Weasley, je peux te garantir que je me ferais une joie de te faire expulser de cette école. 

- Ah oui ? – Répliqua Ron, sur un ton de défi.

- Ron, laisse tomber, ça va. – Murmura Hermione, qui posa sa main sur celle de Ron.

Malefoy ricana à nouveau et se rassit correctement à la table des Serpentard. Ron se rassit à son tour d'un mouvement lent et fixa la main d'Hermione posée sur la sienne. Elle rougit et retira vivement sa main. Ron fronça légèrement les sourcils puis bailla, en plaçant sa main devant la bouche. Il s'étira de tout son long et ses pieds heurtèrent ceux d'Hermione. Aussitôt il se redressa, et ses oreilles devinrent cramoisies.

- Désolé. – Murmura-t-il.

- C'est rien. – Murmura-t-elle à son tour, sentant son visage s'enflammer.

Elle sentit son cœur battre à toute allure et elle se maudit elle-même d'être à ce point attiré par ce grand…et beau roux. Elle n'était décidemment pas sortie de l'auberge !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapitre II : Quidditch !_

Résumé en une phrase : Hermione et Ron se rapprochent…

**Euh… Comment vous trouvez ce début ? Bon, je sais bien qu'elle n'est pas aussi réussi que la fan fiction 'Nous', mais j'espère quand même que ça vous plaît… Une petite review si possible ? lol**

Je parlerais de l'Amortentia dans le Chapitre III !

Sur ce, à très bientôt.  
Mag.


	2. Quidditch

**Résumé :** Venez découvrir l'effet de l'Amortentia sur Ron et Hermione lorsqu'un incident se produit en cours de Potions.**__**

Tout ceci se passe pendant la 7ème année à Poudlard de Ron et Hermione.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Reviews :**

_Je ne m'attendais pas à tant de review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que cette fan fiction ait l'air de plaire autant que mon autre fan fiction "Nous"._  


**_Dafie :_ **Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que mes fan fictions te plaisent toujours autant. Ça fait toujours plaisir ! Je me répète, mais que dire à part merci pour ta review ? Lol, à la prochaine !

**_Misao-chan3 : _**J'aime beaucoup ta review, merci ! Moi aussi, je me suis demandée au début si je devais classer ma fan fiction M ou T… Je me suis rapidement décidée, mais je pense que je changerais bientôt de genre parce que les chapitres suivants risquent d'être… chaud lol ! En tout cas, je suis ravie que ma fan fiction te plaise.

**_lolly Fizz LRDM :_** C'est très gentil d'avoir mis ma fan fiction dans tes Préférées, ça fait toujours très plaisir alors merci ! Je suis très contente que mes fan fictions te plaisent à ce point, franchement il n'y a rien de plus encourageant pour écrire. À bientôt !

**_Mione des Maraudeurs : _**Comme on se retrouve ! Ça faisait longtemps, dis donc ! Et bien, je suis contente que ma fan fiction te plaise ! Pourquoi tu te connectes plus sur msn :-( … En tout cas, j'espère qu'on se reparlera très bientôt, miss ! À plus !

**_Vanessa : _**Merci ma chérie pour ta très belle et longue review, comme je les aime lol ! Je suis très contente que tu aimes ma fan fiction. Je te remercie beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir et c'est ça qui m'aide à avancer ! À la prochaine, ma puce… sur msn ? lol, j'tadore !

Merci aussi aux reviews de **_misslizzie, Loufette, Mannyh, harmony, SummeRon, Abon, Titange013, mina2, cynt, sarah, Lady Oscar et marie-dan. _**

**  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Quidditch_

Les jours s'enchaînaient à une vitesse incroyable et Ron ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'aujourd'hui c'était le jour où ils affronteraient Serdaigle au Quidditch. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Hermione ces derniers temps… comme d'habitude enfaîte ! Il repensait à leur moment dans le dortoir il y a quelques nuits. Il rougit en se remémorant la façon dont il avait été entreprenant. Un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres en pensant à la manière dont Hermione avait répondu à ces caresses. Son petit gémissement et ses caresses l'avaient rendu complètement fou. Il ne sait pas de quoi il aurait été capable si Harry n'était pas intervenu… Attendez une minute ! On parle bien d'Hermione Granger là ? Non, il peut _pas_ penser de cette façon à sa meilleure amie.

Il mangea lentement son déjeuner tout en se concentrant sur ce que Harry était en train de lui dire. À vrai dire, il n'écoutait pas vraiment… Il se contentait de répondre par des « oui », des « non » ou tout simplement des phrases légèrement incohérentes. Il se demandait surtout où pouvait bien se trouver Hermione… Normalement, c'est la première à se lever et, donc, la première à être dans la Grande Salle. Il fixa les portes de la Grande Salle et la vit soudain traverser les portes, le teint rosi. Elle portait une cape, sous laquelle elle portait un pull col roulé cramoisi. Elle portait également un chapeau, des gants et une épaisse écharpe. Il semblerait qu'elle vienne de dehors…

- Salut, vous deux ! – S'exclama-t-elle, à bout de souffle, en s'asseyant juste à côté de Ron. – Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Ron sentit qu'elle dégageait une sorte de courant d'air frais et il sut tout de suite qu'il avait raison ; Elle venait de dehors.

- Plutôt bien. – Répondit Harry.

Ron acquiesa d'un signe de tête et ne dit rien. Il jeta un regard furtif à Hermione, qui enlevait à présent ses gants avant de se servir un croissant, et fronça les sourcils.

- Tu étais où ? – Demanda-t-il au bout d'un long moment de silence.

- Je suis allée à la volière pour poster une lettre. – Répondit Hermione, en détournant délibérément son regard du sien.

- Une lettre ? Pour qui ?

- En quoi ça te concerne ? – S'étonna Hermione en le regardant à nouveau.

- Simple curiosité…

- Une lettre pour Viktor.

- Tu as gardé contact avec lui ? – Demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque.

- Oui. – Affirma Hermione, d'un ton ferme.

Ron ouvrit la bouche mais la referma de suite. Il parut extrênement mécontent et ils finirent leur petit déjeuné en silence. Le cœur de Ron se serra à la seule pensée qu'Hermione pouvait sortir avec Viktor Krum. Son esprit était complètement mélangé… Ron avait pourtant bien senti qu'Hermione était consentante quant aux caresses qu'il lui offrait. Et elle continuait à être en contact avec ce bulgare ? Non, vraiment il ne comprenait plus rien ! À moins qu'elle profitait de lui en attendant son Vicky. Ron se renfrogna et jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione. Elle le regardait, du coin des yeux, avec une pointe d'incompréhension dans le regard. Il détourna aussitôt le regard et émit un léger grognement avant de se lever.

- Je vais déjà sur le stade. – Annonça-t-il.

- Attends. – S'exclama Harry, en se levant à son tour. – J'ai fini aussi.

- Bien. – Dit simplement le rouquin.

Il tourna les talons et avança à grands pas vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Il eut cependant le temps d'entendre Hermione dire, d'une voix faible, à Harry :

- Courage, Harry.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry le rattrapa dans le Hall.

- Est-ce que tu es sûre que tout va bien ? – Lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui. – Répondit Ron, les sourcils froncés.

- J'ai senti comme un froid entre Hermione et toi… Ne me dis pas que tu es encore jaloux de Krum ? – S'indigna Harry.

- Je ne suis _pas_ jaloux de Krum ! – Rétorqua fermement Ron.

- Alors pourquoi ton humeur a-t-elle changé lorsque tu as appris qu'Hermione restait en contact avec lui ? 

- Je…Je ne comprends juste pourquoi elle garde contact avec lui. Il n'est pas intéressant, il… c'est un éternel crétin grognon ! – S'emporta Ron, alors qu'ils marchaient en direction du stade.

Harry resta silencieux mais parut agacé.

Ils entrèrent dans le vestiaire et ils constatèrent que toute l'équipe était déjà là. Ils enfilèrent rapidement leurs robes de Quidditch. Un à un, les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch sortaient du vestiaire. Il ne restait maintenant plus que Ginny, Harry et Ron. Celui-ci regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de ses gants de gardien et ne les trouva pas.

- Où sont mes gants de gardien ? – Demanda-t-il, la mine sombre, les sourcils froncés.

- Je ne sais pas. – Répondit Ginny en s'approchant de la porte du vestiaire. – Mais tu ferais bien de te dépêcher Ron !

Et elle sortit du vestiaire.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à les retrouver ? – Proposa Harry.

- Non, ça ira. – Dit Ron, en fouillant dans les affaires de tout le monde. - Tu peux aller rejoindre les autres, j'arrive tout de suite.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, haussa les épaules puis quitta le vestiaire. Mais où pouvaient bien être ces gants ? Ron continua de chercher un bon moment puis, découragé de n'avoir rien trouvé, il s'écroula sur le banc du vestiaire en poussant un long soupir. Il était pourtant sûr de les avoir mis dans son sac…

- Ron ?

Ron sursauta en entendant son nom et fit volte-face. Hermione était à l'entrée du vestiaire et tenait, dans ses mains, ses gants de gardien. Il fronça fortement les sourcils et se leva d'un geste brusque. Il s'avança à grands pas vers elle et lui arracha les gants des mains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec mes gants ? – Demanda-t-il, sèchement.

- Je… ils traînaient dehors, dans l'herbe, près du vestiaire. – Répondit Hermione, visiblement choquée par le ton qu'adoptait Ron pour lui parler.

- Bien ! – S'exclama Ron. – Merci.

Il passa à côté d'elle et franchit la porte du vestiaire.

- Ron, attends ! – S'écria soudain Hermione.

Ron s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. Il se contenta de tourner légèrement la tête.

- Quoi ? – Demanda-t-il, dûrement.

- Tu sais, Viktor m'a proposé de…

Ron se retourna brusquement et rentra dans le vestiaire. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui lança un regard furieux.

- Pourquoi me parles-tu encore de lui ? – Grogna-t-il. - Tu ne crois pas que tu en as déjà assez fait ?

- Ron, écoute-moi ! – S'exclama Hermione. - Rho, tu m'énerves quand tu fais ça !

- Quand je fais _quoi_, Hermione ?

- Quand tu me coupes la parole comme ça ! Je commence à peine une phrase que tu t'inventes la suite puis tu fais toute une histoire ! Alors laisse-moi parler.

Ron la regarda intensément et ne dit rien. Elle prit une profonde inspiration…

- Viktor m'a proposé d'aller en Bulgarie pour les vacances de Noël mais je lui ai dis que je ne pouvais pas parce que je passais les fêtes de Noël chez…toi. – Elle baissa la tête, le visage rougi. - Ce matin, la lettre que je lui ai envoyée parlait de ça. C'était ma réponse à sa demande.

Instinctivement, le visage de Ron s'adoussit et il entrouvit la bouche, ébahi. Lui qui avait pensé qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Hermione et Krum… Son cœur s'apaisit soudainement et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je suis désolé Hermione. – Dit-il finalement.

Hermione releva la tête et sourit.

- C'est rien… - Souffla-t-elle, rassurée.

Elle s'avança vers lui et le regarda intensément dans les yeux. Ils arrêtèrent de sourire et se regardèrent pendant un long moment. Et sans que Ron ne s'y attende, Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'apprécier le bon goût de ses lèvres qu'elle s'était déjà reculée de lui. Il écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi et l'interrogea du regard.

- Bonne chance, Ron. – Dit-elle simplement avant de passer à côté de lui.

Il n'eut pas la force de la retenir ou de faire un seul mouvement, tellement il n'en revenait pas. C'est donc en état de choc qu'il se rendit sur le terrain… Il entendit vaguement Ginny crier :

- Le voilà, enfin !

Il se mit sur son balai et s'élança vers les cerceaux. Il jeta un coup d'œil timide vers les gardins et croisa le regard d'Hermione. Celle-ci, toute rouge, qui se mordait les lèvres, lui fit un petit sourire gêné et détourna aussitôt son regard. Il parut encouragé et fut soudain poussé par une force incontrôlable. Il était sûr qu'il réussirait à arrêter tous les tirs. Et il ne fut pas contredit… Tout au long du match, il réalisa des arrêts spectaculaires tout en ne cessant pas de jeter des regards furtifs à Hermione, dans l'espoir qu'elle le regarde. Ce qu'elle fit tout au long du match… Ce baiser inattendu avait transporté Ron. Il ne s'y était pas du tout attendu et malgré que ça n'ait duré qu'un quart de seconde, il avait ressenti toutes sortes d'émotions différentes… C'était dingue. Par contre, il ne savait pas très bien ce que ça signifiait… Était-ce encore un simple _geste tendre_ ?

- Le temps est écoulé. – Déclara Lee Jordan, la commentateur du match. - Gryffondor gagne !

Le stade gronda soudain d'applaudissements et Ron sortit aussitôt de sa rêverie. Ils avaient gagné et il avait arrêté tous les tirs ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et vit qu'elle avait le teint rougi. Elle lui fit un sourire pétillant et, c'est avec le sourire, qu'il entra dans le vestiaire pour se changer. Une fois changés, lui et Harry se rendirent au château, en chantonnant la chanson de _Weasley est notre roi_, tout en riant de bon cœur. Une fête fut organisé dans la Salle Commune.

Alors que la fête battait son plein, Ron chercha désespérement Hermione dans tous les recoins de la Salle Commune, se faufilant entre les personnes qui s'excitaient. Bien qu'il ne veuille pas se l'avouer, il l'a cherchait pour qu'il puisse tirer des explications d'elle quant à son soudain baiser dans le vestiaire. Il apercut au loin Parvati et Lavande, en grande conversation, et il s'approcha d'elles.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Hermione, par hasard ? – Demanda-t-il d'un ton dégagé.

- Si. – Répondit Parvati. – Elle est montée se coucher.

Le cœur de Ron se serra.

- Oh. – Dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Il ne savait même pas où aller. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de voir Hermione. Il tourna sur lui-même pendant un bon nombre de tour jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un l'arrête brusquement. Ron avait la tête qui tournait et il dut cligner des yeux un bon nombre de fois avant de distinguer clairement la silouhette de Seamus Finnigan.

- Hé vieux, je sais que ça a été un bon match, mais faut pas perdre l'esprit non plus. – S'exclama-t-il, amusé.

Ron fit sourire forcé avant de lever les yeux au ciel et Seamus s'en alla, le sourire narquois aux lèvres. Ron secoua frénétiquement la tête en essayant de reprendre ses esprits puis il décida de monter dans le dortoir des garçons. En arrivant à l'endroit qui séparait les dortoirs des garçons de ceux des filles, il ne put s'empêcher de s'attarder là, en regardant la porte qui menait aux dortoirs des filles… Il aurait tellement aimé monter ces escaliers et ouvrir cette porte… Il aurait même été prêt à escalader ce foutu tobogan qui se serait formé si il aurait posé le pied sur une marche. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage, puis entra dans son dortoir en claquant la porte bruyamment derrière lui.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapitre III : **Amortentia** !_

Résumé en une phrase : Un incident se produit pendant le cours de Potions…

**Sinon, cette suite, ça vous a plus ?**


	3. Amortentia

**Résumé :** Venez découvrir l'effet de l'Amortentia sur Ron et Hermione lorsqu'un incident se produit en cours de Potions.**__**

Tout ceci se passe pendant la 7ème année à Poudlard de Ron et Hermione.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Reviews :**

_SummeRon_ Enfaîte, je crois que je t'ai déjà répondu par mail lol mais merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !

**_misslizzie_ : **Merci pour ta belle review !

**_sarah_** : Je dois t'avouer que j'hésitais beaucoup pour le chapitre II… Soit Hermione restait à la fête dans la Salle Commune et, donc, elle discuterait avec Ron, soit ce sera pour plus tard. Je crois que j'ai choisi le meilleur choix… En tout cas, je suis satisfaite avec ça ! Sinon, merci pour ta review et j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

**_Misao-chan3_ : **Oh, je sais tellement plus si je t'ai répondu par mail ou pas lol… Euh, en tout cas, merci pour ta review ! Je suis désolée que le Chapitre II n'avait la même sensualité, comme tu dis, que le premier chapitre. Mais bon, j'espère quand même que la suite te plaira ! À bientôt !

**_Loufette_ : **Wow, je te remercie pour tous tes compliments ! Le fait que tu dises que je respecte bien les personnages me fait chaud au cœur car je fais de tout mon mieux pour essayer de respecter ce que J.K écrit… Enfin bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira en tout cas !

**_Ashlee77_ : **J'adore ta review. Tu as raison… Ils ne sont pas amis, ils ne sont pas ensemble, ils sont quelque chose, on ne sait pas ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. La voilà la suite (En espérant qu'elle te plaise !) Oh et merci pour la réponse à ma réponse… Enfin, pour la réponse à la réponse de ta review… Enfin BREF lol ! J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire quand t'as dit qu'il y avait comme du déjà-vu ;-)

**_Vanessa_ : **J'espère que la suite te plaira, ma chérie ! J'aime beaucoup tes reviews, elles me font très plaisir ! Toi aussi, t'es une fille vraiment adorable ! On est toutes les deux des antis-slashs (Ron/Ginny BEURK, les gens sont fous de nos jours…) et c'est bien ! À bientôt sur msn ! Jtdr -xXx-

_**Abon** _: Toi, je suis absolument sûr de t'avoir répondu par mail. Tu te rappelles ? Avec les manières de terminer un match de Quidditch !

**_rony-hermy_ : **Je te pardonne de ton petit retard lol… Non mais franchement, je peux comprendre que tu sois occupée ! C'est normal, à une période aussi, je l'étais… En tout cas, je te remercie pour tous tes compliments et toutes tes belles reviews ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Amortentia_

- L'Amortentia ! – S'exclama le professeur Rogue. – Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que c'est ?

Hermione avait passé une très mauvaise nuit… encore une fois. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Ron. Elle se demandait sans cesse ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé… Il avait dû trouver ça horrible, vu qu'il n'a même pas réagit. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de l'embrasser comme ça ? Elle avait regardé ses lèvres d'un œil avide et soudain, prise d'une pulsion incontrôlable, elle l'avait embrassé… et malgré que ça n'ait pas duré longtemps, elle avait adoré ! Maintenant, il devait sûrement penser que c'était une gourgandine et plus jamais, il ne l'a regarderait en face. Hier, lorsque les Gryffondor étaient arrivés dans la Salle Commune et qu'ils avaient commencé à faire la fête, elle pensait que ça pourrait lui changer les idées mais elle avait oublié un petit détail… Elle se souvint de ce détail lorsque le portrait de la Grosse Dame avait pivoté et avait laissé place à toute l'équipe de Quidditch, hilares, qui arrivait à grands pas. Elle était immédiatemment montée s'enfermer dans son dortoir, afin de pouvoir éviter Ron.

Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient à présent en cours de Potions et ils étaient en train d'apprendre un nouveau sujet : L'Amortentia. Suite à la question de Rogue, aucun élève ne leva la main, ne connaissant absolument pas la réponse… Aucun sauf Hermione, bien entendu, qui agitait frénétiquement son bras en l'air, pour que Rogue l'a remarque. Celui-ci passa trois fois son regard sur toute la classe pour être bien sûr qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres élèves à interroger… des Serpentards de préférence. Finalement il pinça les lèvres et plissa ses yeux noirs en regardant Hermione.

- Miss Granger… - Marmonna-t-il d'un air méprisant, remuant à peine les lèvres.

- C'est le plus puissant philtre d'amour au monde ! – Expliqua-t-elle, l'air hautain. – On dit qu'elle a une odeur différente pour chacun de nous, selon ce qui nous attire le plus. Moi, je sens…

- Nous pourrons nous passer de ce que vous sentez. – Dit sèchement Rogue. – Mais votre définition, copiée mot par mot du _Milles et une potion rare au monde_, est correcte. – Ajouta-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Hermione se renfrogna et elle remarqua que Malefoy et sa bande étaient en train de se tordre de rire. Elle fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête. Elle ne l'a releva que quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose d'étrange… Elle fixa la petite fiole sur le bureau de Rogue, qui avait une couleur nacrée et une vapeur qui s'élevait en spirales, et sentit une odeur de parfum d'herbe fraîchement coupée, de parchemin neuf ainsi qu'une odeur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer mais qu'elle avait déjà sentit quelque part… (Elle se sentit extrênement chauffée au niveau des joues) _Ron_ ! Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible… Elle renifla bruyamment, à la manière d'un chien, en s'efforcant de sentir autre chose mais il y avait toujours cette odeur de savon à la noix de coco, que Ron utilisait si souvent pour se laver, mélangé à l'odeur du Terrier (L'odeur du bois frais et de l'herbe ; Une odeur de campagne). Elle se risqua à regarder Ron et vit qu'il l'a regardait d'un air ahuri, alors qu'il rougissait comme pas possible. Son regard allait de la fiole que contenait l'Amortentia, à Hermione. Ils se regardèrent ainsi, complètement surpris et Hermione détourna finalement le regard… Se pourrait-il que Ron sente en ce moment _son_ odeur à elle ? La voix de Rogue les firent sursauter et les ramenèrent brusquement à la réalité.

- L'Amortentia ne crée pas vraiment un sentiment d'amour. – Expliqua-t-il de sa voix doucereuse. - Il est impossible de fabriquer ou d'imiter l'amour. Non, elle produit simplement une forte attirance ou une obsession. C'est sans doute la plus dangereuse et la plus puissante des potions qui se trouvent dans cette salle.

Il s'arrêta un moment et balaya la classe de ses petits yeux noirs plissés.

- Votre travail est simple ! – S'exclama-t-il soudainement. - Vous devrez créer cette potion… Pour ce, il vous suffit tout simplement de suivre… – Il tapota du bout de sa baguette le tableau. – …Les instructions… - Aussitôt plusieurs lignes apparurent sur le tableau. – …Qui se trouvent au tableau. – Termina-t-il avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la classe.

- Mais, professeur, n'est-il pas interdit de fabriquer des philtres d'amour à l'école ? – S'étonna Hermione. – N'est-ce pas un peu trop risqué ?

- Vous a-t-on donné la parole, Miss Granger ? – Dit Rogue, d'une voix sèche.

- Non, mais je…

- Dans ce cas, taisez-vous et travaillez ! 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor !

Hermione soupira puis haussa légèrement les épaules. On entendit le raclement des chaudrons que les élèves tiraient vers eux et tout le monde se mit rapidement au travail. Hermione prépara sa potion avec une facilité exceptionnelle. Harry avait un peu de mal. Quant à Ron, il semblait se débrouiller aussi bien qu'Hermione. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard furtif et fut étonnée de voir à quel point il s'en sortait facilement. Tout le monde sait qu'Harry et Ron ne sont pas de gros doués en Potions… quoiqu'ils le pourraient si ils y mettaient un peu plus de volonté. Mais cette fois, Ron semblait y mettre tout son cœur et il prenait même du plaisir à verser les aliments dans son chaudron.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens. – Dit soudain Rogue, de sa voix doucereuse, lorsqu'il s'arrêta à côté du chaudron de Ron. – Comme c'est étrange, Monsieur Weasley… Il me semble que c'est la seule potion que vous arriviez à manier facilement…étonnant… – Murmura-t-il en regardant successivement Ron et Hermione, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. – …Très étonnant. 

Hermione eut la désagréable impression que Rogue avait été témoin de l'échange de regards entre Ron et Hermione lorsqu'ils avaient senti leurs odeurs respectives dans la fiole que contenait l'Amortentia. Elle préféra agir comme si de rien n'était mais elle se sentit, tout de même, rougir.  
Vers la fin du cours, Rogue se leva de sa chaise et s'exclama :

- Vous pouvez arrêter ! Maintenant, le devoir que je vais vous demander de faire est tout aussi simple… Mais avant toute chose, échangez votre fiole avec celle de votre voisin. – Ordonna-t-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas le but de sa demande mais se résolut quand même à échanger sa fiole avec celle de Ron, en prenant bien soin d'éviter de le regarder. Elle aperçut Harry échanger, avec inquiétude, sa fiole avec celle de Neville et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire… Il est vrai que Neville est assez maladroit et s'il venait à boire la fiole d'Harry, celui-ci n'aurait plus aucun moment à lui tellement Neville le collerait. Mais pire encore, il devrait subir l'obsession de Neville à son égard. Il était donc vraiment préférable, pour Harry, que Neville ne fasse pas de bêtise.

- Bien ! – S'exclama Rogue. – Votre devoir consistera à rédiger un texte dans lequel sera mis vos impressions et vos sentiments quant à la fiole que vous avez en face de vous. Je veux ça pour demain !

Hermione haussa les sourcils et rangea la fiole de Ron dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Non seulement c'était un devoir plutôt ridicule mais c'était également un devoir qui s'avérait être extrênement compliqué. Comment allait-elle mettre sur papier ce qu'elle ressentait face à la fiole de Ron ?

- Ce sera tout. – Termina Rogue, d'un ton ferme.

Et ce fut la fin du cours.

Ron, Hermione et Harry montèrent les marches pour se rendre à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor et pendant tout le trajet, Ron et Hermione gardèrent un silence étrange. Harry donna ses impressions face à ce cours plutôt étrange et ils se contentèrent de répondre par des réponses vagues, tous les deux trop choqués pour parler. Alors qu'ils avançaient dans un couloir afin de monter les escaliers qui menaient à leur Salle Commune, ils croisèrent Malefoy et sa bande.

- Alors Weasley… comment ça fait de sentir de plus près l'odeur de ta Sang-de-Bourbe de petite amie ? – S'exclama Malefoy, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. - Ta potion a dû sentir horriblement mauvais !

Ron, furieux, serra la mâchoire et les poings et voulut s'avancer vers Malefoy mais Hermione le retint fermement par le bras.

- Tu ferais mieux de te taire, Malefoy ! – S'écria-t-elle avant de montrer son badge sur sa robe de sorcier. – Je suis préfète-en-chef.

- Ha… voyez-vous ça… - Dit Malefoy, d'une voix doucereuse. 

- _Je suis préfète-en-chef_ ! – S'exclama Pansy Parkinson en imitant la voix d'Hermione, d'une voix suraïgue, avant de ricaner.

- Écoutez, je ne plaisante pas ! – Rétorqua Hermione, furieuse, en se tournant vers Malefoy. – Si tu n'arrêtes pas d'inventer des conneries, je peux t'assurer que tu vas…

- Ne faites pas les innocents ! – Répliqua Malefoy. - On a tous vu que vous aviez remarqué que vos fioles sentaient vos odeurs respectives ! - Ajouta-t-il en s'arrêtant un instant le temps de laisser Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle éclater de rire. - On sait tous ce qui vous attire le plus… - Reprit-il avant de se tourner vers Harry. – C'est dommage, Potter, que tu ne sentes pas l'odeur que sent Weasley… Tu aurais pu avoir un avant-goût de l'horrible odeur qu'avait ta sale Sang-de-Bourbe de mère !

Sans qu'Hermione ait pu faire quelque chose, Harry et Ron se jetèrent tous les deux sur Malefoy. Ron envoya son poing au visage de Malefoy tandis qu'Harry lui donnait des coups de poings dans le ventre. Crabbe et Goyle se jetèrent instinctivement sur Harry et Ron et commencèrent à les frapper eux-aussi.

- ÇA SUFFIT ! – S'écria une voix sèche à l'autre bout du couloir.

Horrifiée, Hermione aperçut le professeur McGonagall qui s'approchait à grands pas d'eux. Mince, Hermione était préfète-en-chef ! Qu'est-ce que le professeur McGonagall allait lui dire ? Elle allait sans doute lui reprocher de n'avoir rien fait… Mais comment aurait-elle pu arrêter cette baguarre ? Après tout, ils sont tous très costauds… Elle n'aurait fait que se prendre des coups.

Les garçons se séparèrent automatiquement, leurs respirations saccadées, et se figèrent devant le professeur McGonagall.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? – Demanda-t-elle, hystérique. – Oh et je ne veux pas le savoir ! – S'écria-t-elle lorsqu'Hermione et Malefoy allaient ouvrir la bouche. – 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor et 50 points en moins pour Serpentard ! Maintenant, montez _immédiatemment_ dans vos Salles Communes !

Aussitôt, tout le monde s'exécuta. Malefoy, qui avait la bouche en sang, lança un regard méprisant à Harry, Hermione et Ron et s'éloigna, suivi de son groupe, dans un couloir sombre qui menait sans doute aux cachots où se trouvait leur Salle Commune.

- Je me vengerais… - Murmura-t-il avant de complètement disparaître dans le couloir.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se rendit, accompagnée de Ron et d'Harry, à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Harry avait également la bouche en sang et Ron arborait un œil au beurre noir assez flagrant. Ils paraissaient furieux et ne dirent aucun mot pendant tout le trajet. Arrivés dans la Salle Commune, ils s'écroulèrent dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée et Hermione resta debout à l'entrée de la Salle Commune en les observant, d'un air inquiet. Ron leva les yeux vers elle.

- Quoi ? – Demanda-t-il, d'une voix sèche. – Tu vas encore nous dire qu'il fallait qu'on le laisse te traiter et, par la même occasion, la mère d'Harry, comme ça ? Alors c'est que tu es complètement folle !

- Non. – Répondit-elle d'un ton brusque. – C'est juste que…vous êtes dans état abominable. – Murmura-t-elle en s'approchant lentement d'eux.

Elle s'assit à côté de Ron mais il s'était tellement étendu sur le fauteuil qu'elle dut se coller à l'accoudoir pour ne pas entrer en contact avec sa jambe.

- Ça m'est complètement égal. – Répliqua Harry d'un ton furieux, alors que du sang coulait encore de sa bouche.

- Harry ! – S'exclama Hermione, horrifiée. – Ta bouche…elle… Tu _dois_ aller à l'infirmerie !

- Je t'ai dit que ça m'était complètement égal, Hermione, laisse-moi tranquille. – Il se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs. – Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Et il monta les escaliers. Oh non, maintenant il avait laissé Hermione seule avec Ron. Un silence pesant s'en suivit et Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'elle sentait le regard de Ron posé sur elle. Il allait, sans aucun doute, lui poser des questions quant au baiser qu'elle lui avait donné dans le vestiaire, la veille. Et étant donné qu'elle n'avait aucunes explications à lui donner, elle se sentit encore plus nerveuse.

- _Hum hum_, je… je vais me coucher. – Dit-elle finalement en se levant.

Ron attrapa vivement son poignet et la fit rasseoir dans un bruit sec. Paniquée, elle sentit une boule se former dans son estomac et elle se risqua à regarder Ron, du coin de l'œil. Il l'a fixait d'un regard intense et il lâcha doucement sa prise sur son poignet.

- Tu n'es _pas_ fatiguée. – Constata-t-il.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, comme pour répliquer, mais rien ne sortit. Elle fronça les sourcils et, au bout d'un moment, finit par dire :

- Sans doute. Mais j'aimerais monter me mettre en pyjama.

- Dis plutôt que tu cherches à ne pas rester seul avec moi. – Murmura-t-il. – Tu veux à tout prix éviter ma question fatidique, c'est bien ça ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Ron… - Murmura-t-elle à son tour, d'une voix tremblante.

- Tu sais _très bien_ de quoi je veux parler. Tu…tu m'as embrassé Hermione !

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra et elle avala difficilement. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer et elle ne dit rien.

- J'aimerais comprendre… Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? – Dit-il, sa voix baissant d'un octave.

- C'était…c'était un geste tendre. Juste un geste tendre. Je voulais t'encourager à ma manière, pour le match.

Les mots s'étaient échappés tout seuls de sa bouche et elle fut satisfaite d'avoir donné cette réponse. C'était bien plus qu'une bonne raison d'embrasser quelqu'un, non ? Apparemment, Ron n'était pas de cet avis… Il parut soudain maussade et il fixa le sol, le regard perdu.

- Un geste tendre ? – Chuchota-t-il.

- Oui, c'est ça. – Confirma-t-elle.

Un long silence s'en suivit pendant lequel Hermione ne cillait pas des yeux et continuait de fixer Ron, qui était à fond dans sa contemplation du sol. Soudain, il se leva d'un geste brusque.

- Je vais me coucher. – Déclara-t-il simplement.

Et il s'en alla à son dortoir laissant Hermione seule et confuse. Elle eut l'impression que Ron était déçu de sa réponse. Bien évidemment, elle n'allait pas lui avouer qu'elle l'avait embrassé uniquement parce qu'elle en avait envie depuis des années. Il allait réellement la prendre pour une gourgandine ! Elle essaya de se changer les idées en faisant le devoir de Rogue mais il s'avérait être très compliqué. Pourtant, elle mit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur en sentant la fiole de Ron… Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter d'écrire… si bien qu'elle eut écrit un long parchemin entier, recto-verso. Elle se surprit elle-même en voyant tout ce qu'elle avait écrit et monta finalement se coucher. Mais lorsqu'elle fut dans son lit, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser au regard triste de Ron lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que ce n'était qu'un geste tendre.

Le lendemain, à l'heure du déjeuné, Ron ne se montra pas dans la Grande Salle, ce qui inquiéta Hermione… Ron ne manquerait, pour rien au monde, les moments de repas ! Non, cette fois, il n'était pas là… Seul Harry était venu manger auprès d'Hermione. Celle-ci se posa alors diverses questions… Ron, avait-il vraiment été déçu par ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille ? À présent, elle était perdue… Tout était si confus dans l'esprit de la jeune Gryffondor.

- Où est Ron ? – Demanda-t-elle finalement à Harry, alors qu'ils commençaient à déjeuner.

Harry redressa vivement la tête de son assiette et regarda Hermione, une expression d'incrédulité sur le visage.

- Bonne question… - Murmura-t-il.

- Il a dormi dans votre dortoir, non ?

- Oui, oui. – Assura Harry. – D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas l'air très content.

Il la dévisagea soudain et plissa légèrement les yeux.

- Vous vous êtes encore disputés, c'est ça ? – Demanda-t-il, agacé.

- Quoi ? Oh, non… non, nous ne… nous ne nous sommes pas disputés ! – Répondit-elle.

- Oh… En tout cas, ce matin, en me réveillant, il était toujours en train de dormir. Mais quand j'y pense… – Il parut absent quelque temps et balaya la salle du regard avant de froncer les sourcils. – Je ne trouve pas ça très normal qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé pour le déjeuné.

Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise et ne dit rien. Ils finirent alors leur déjeuné en silence. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire… Elle hésitait entre aller s'expliquer avec Ron et lui présenter, par la même occasion, des excuses quant à son comportement de « provocatrice » ou faire comme si de rien n'était. Il lui paraissait évident que la première proposition semblait la bonne.

- Hé, Granger ! – S'écria soudain une voix derrière elle.

Elle reconnut la voix de Malefoy. Elle soupira d'un air las et leva les yeux au ciel, agacée. Elle décida l'ignorer. Harry paraissait furieux et il s'efforçait de se concentrer sur son assiette.

- Ne fais pas la sourde oreille ! – Continua Malefoy, d'une voix méprisante. – J'aurais juste aimé savoir où était ton petit ami.

- Ron n'est _pas_ mon petit ami ! – Rugit la jeune femme, en se retournant d'un geste brusque.

- Quelqu'un a parlé de Weasley ? – Demanda Malefoy, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, en prenant une mine innocente, tandis que les Serpentards éclataient de rire.

Hermione fut prise au dépourvu et se sentit rougir de colère et de…gêne. Elle se retourna alors et essaya d'ignorer Malefoy.

- As-tu fini le devoir pour Rogue ? – Demanda-t-elle précipitemment à Harry, pour changer de sujet.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je l'ai fait avec Ron hier soir… c'était assez pénible, il n'arrêtait pas de râler mais il était aussi assez évasif. – Harry regarda Hermione d'un œil de myope. – Tu es sûre que tu ne sais pas pourquoi il est comme ça ?

- Non. – Répondit aussitôt Hermione, bien qu'elle recommençait à rougir.

- J'ai pourtant l'impression que tu y es pour quelque chose… Il semblait assez peiné lorsqu'il sentait ta fiole.

Hermione, la gorge sèche, ne répondit pas. C'est dans un silence pesant qu'Harry et elle se rendirent aux cachots du château. Alors qu'ils attendaient devant la classe de Rogue, Ron arriva en courant derrière eux.

- Où étais-tu ? – Demanda Harry, en se retournant.

- Je…je ne me suis pas réveillé. – Répondit Ron, essoufflée, en lançant un regard furtif et énervé à Hermione.

Celle-ci baissa la tête et poussa un léger soupir. Les choses seraient loin de s'arranger apparemment.

- Alors, comment vas-tu ce matin Hermione ? – Demanda soudain le rouquin, d'une voix qui ne lui était pas naturelle. – Tu n'as pas trouvé d'autres proies à qui faire des gestes tendres, hier ? – Dit-il d'un ton sec.

Harry haussa un sourcil et regarda successivement ses meilleurs amis. Hermione sentit la colère monter en elle et elle se sentit chauffée au niveau des joues. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Ron osait parler de ça devant Harry ! Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et elle voulut se retourner pour partir mais elle se heurta à Rogue.

- Vous vouliez aller quelque part, Miss Granger ? – Demanda-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

- Non, je…enfin…c'est juste que… - Bredouilla-t-elle.

- 15 points en moins pour Gryffondor. – Déclara-t-il avant de se tourner vers les autres élèves dont les Serpentards, qui ricanaient. – Suivez-moi.

Il entra dans sa classe et les élèves se hâtèrent de le suivre. Hermione, furieuse, déplaça son chaudron loin de celui de Ron et alla s'asseoir à côté de Dean Thomas. Ron parut à la fois satisfait et à la fois…blessé. Il semblait ne pas avoir oublié ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Hermione se retenait avec difficultés d'éclater en sanglot. Elle avait tellement mal… Ron ne lui pardonnera plus jamais mais en plus, il se permettait de la ridiculiser devant Harry !

- Bien ! – S'exclama Rogue, une fois que tout le monde eut pris place. – J'espère que vous avez tous fait vos devoirs. Si vous ne l'avez pas fait, c'est simple, j'enlève systématiquement des points à votre maison. Lorsque je passerais à côté de votre banc, vous mettrez vos fioles dans _ce_ bac-ci. – Dit-il en pointant du pouce un petit bac noir, qu'il tenait fermement contre lui.

Il se leva et passa de rangées en rangées, en ramassant au passage les devoirs et les fioles. Il arriva à la table où Malefoy et sa bande était et Crabbe devint soudain écarlate.

- Professeur, je… - Commença-t-il.

Malefoy lui lança un regard furieux.

- Je…je n'ai pas fait…mon devoir. – Marmonna Crabbe alors que son visage prenait une teinte violette.

Rogue fut pris au dépourvu. Il allait devoir enlever des points à sa propre maison… Malefoy paraissait hors de lui, ce qui fit sourire Hermione. Rogue pinça un long moment les lèvres, semblant hésiter à faire quelque chose.

- Professeur… – Se lança alors Malefoy. – Il est juste un peu déprimé en ce moment, il…

- Laissez faire, Drago. – Répliqua Rogue d'une voix doucereuse.

Il se retourna un bref instant pour regarder le reste de la classe et constata que tous les élèves le fixaient.

- J'enlève 5 points à Serpentard. – Marmonna-t-il en lançant un regard méprisant à Crabbe.

Hermione fut scandalisée. Le professeur McGonagall, directrice de la maison Gryffondor, enlevait 20 points à sa maison lorsque c'était juste ! Et voilà que Rogue n'enlevait seulement que cinq points à Serpentard… alors que pour un Gryffondor, il aurait enlevé 20 points ! Les autres semblaient penser la même chose parce qu'ils commencèrent à chahuter mais en croisant le regard menaçant de Rogue, ils se turent aussitôt. Finalement, il revint à son bureau et fit face à la classe en plissant les yeux.

- Je me ferais un plaisir de lire ce que vous avez bien pu mettre sur ce que contenait la fiole de votre voisin. – Commença-t-il, d'une voix doucereuse.

Hermione et Ron se lancèrent un regard furtif.

- Comme vous le savez, l'Amortentia est un philtre d'amour… Il existe plusieurs manières de céder à ce philtre… Quelqu'un peut m'en expliquer une ?

La main d'Hermione jaillit dans les airs à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Cessez de vous exciter comme ça, Miss Granger. – Marmonna Rogue, d'un air méprisant. – Mais répondez à ma question, tant que vous y êtes…

- Lorsqu'une personne boit une fiole entière contenant de l'Amortentia, la première personne qu'elle voit sera, en quelque sorte, sa victime… son obsession.

- C'est ça… - Confirma Rogue, malgré lui. – L'Amortentia agit durant une semaine… Il est pourtant possible que ça se prolonge. C'est en fonction des sentiments qu'éprouvent les deux personnes l'un pour l'autre, dans la réalité. Si ces personnes ont déjà un faible l'un pour l'autre, alors l'Amortentia dure deux semaines. Bien que la deuxième semaine soit moins importante que la première semaine. En effet, durant la deuxième semaine, les deux personnes ressentiront une obsession moins forte mais auront néanmoins un besoin primaire de l'autre. Je ne conseille à personne de boire ce philtre d'amour parce qu'il peut s'avérer être très dangereux… On peut toujours y _goûter_ mais pour cela, il faudra après garder les yeux fermés pendant près d'un quart d'heure après avoir bu cette potion.

Un long silence s'installa.

- Mais à présent, passons à la pratique ! – S'exclama soudain Rogue. – Granger, Weasley, par ici !

Hermione entrouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et vit qu'il paraissait aussi surpris qu'elle.

- Professeur… - Murmura Hermione. – Que…

- Ne discutez pas ! – La coupa Rogue. - Venez par ici !

Hermione se leva lentement et fronça les sourcils. Elle et Ron s'approchèrent du bureau de Rogue et se placèrent côte à côte, à côté de lui. Les lèvres du professeur se retroussèrent et il se pencha vers le bac avant d'en ressortir deux petites fioles. Il les tendit à Ron et Hermione et ceux-ci les prirent, bien malgré eux.

- Mettez-vous l'un en face de l'autre. – Ordonna Rogue.

Hermione et Ron s'exécutèrent mais n'osèrent pas se regarder dans les yeux. Ron semblait très concentré sur sa fiole et Hermione pareil.

- Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley vont boire de l'Amortentia et vont nous expliquer après ce qu'ils ressentent. – Déclara Rogue, un sourire déformant son visage.

- Mais professeur, nous ne pouvons pas… - Tenta Hermione.

- Oh si, vous le pouvez et vous allez le faire ! – Assura Rogue. – Il va de soi que vous fermiez bien les yeux, bien entendu… Allez-y !

Hermione trembla légèrement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle leva son regard vers Ron et vit que son visage était cramoisi. Il s'efforçait de garder le contrôle mais Hermione savait qu'il aurait rêvé répliquer une réponse sanglante à Rogue. Finalement, Hermione ouvrit lentement sa fiole et la porta à sa bouche tandis que Ron l'imita. Ils fermèrent leurs yeux et Hermione caressa le bout de la fiole sur ses lèvres et avala finalement le liquide. Ron fit de même.

Hermione se lécha les lèvres et un petit sourire se forma sur son visage ; C'était réellement bon. Elle se sentit, malgré tout, toute dégourdie et elle avait l'impression que toute la vie était faite de rose à présent… Qu'elle était au paradis… Elle oubliait le retour de Voldemort, elle oubliait Ron, elle oubliait tout… Elle ne savait plus où elle était ni même qui elle était, elle avait l'impression de flotter. Elle avait surtout une forte impression que si elle ouvrait les yeux, tout lui réussirait !

- Que ressentez-vous à présent ? – Demanda Rogue. – On commence par vous Miss Granger.

Hermione sursauta légèrement mais garda les yeux fermés. Elle secoua la tête à plusieurs reprises mais la sensation de bonheur ne voulait pas quitter son corps. C'est donc avec le sourire qu'elle répondit à Rogue.

- Je ressens des tas de choses… - Commença-t-elle. - C'est comme ça si la vie était faite pleine de roses.

Les ricanements des Serpentards lui parurent lointain et elle continua de sourire.

- Comme si tout autour de moi n'existait plus et que j'étais à présent entre de bonnes mains… au paradis. – Dit-elle d'une voix absente.

- ATTENTION, WEASLEY ! GRANGER ! – S'écria soudain une voix.

Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix de Malefoy et fronça les sourcils. Au son de sa voix, on aurait dit qu'il était affolé… du moins, c'est ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se força de ne pas ouvrir les yeux bien que ça devenait difficile… Il semblerait qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Ron et elle sentit son cœur se serrer dûrement. Elle ne put contrôler ses yeux et elle les ouvrit… Elle constata que Ron la fixait également d'un air affolé. Elle poussa un léger soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il n'avait rien et elle s'apprêta à pester contre Malefoy pour l'avoir fait paniquer pour rien lorsqu'elle sentit une sensation bizarre en elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à quitter son regard de celui de Ron… Lui non plus ne cillait pas des yeux. Elle le regarda de haut en bas, les yeux écarquillés et un désir intense monta en elle à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle n'avait jamais eu à ce point envie de Ron à présent… Les yeux de Ron étincellèrent et elle comprit qu'il ressentait la même chose. Ils firent un pas l'un vers l'autre et se lancèrent des regards timides.

- Bon sang ! – S'écria Rogue. – Que vous avais-je dit Miss Granger ? Monsieur Weasley ? – Grogna-t-il.

Mais Ron et Hermione n'écoutaient pas. Ils firent encore un pas l'un vers l'autre et s'arrêtèrent un moment lorsque leurs visages se trouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Poussée par une pulsion incontrôlable, Hermione se jeta sur Ron et enroula ses bras autour de son cou avant de se coller fermement contre son corps. Ils n'entendirent que vaguement les Serpentards qui éclatèrent de rire et les expressions choquées des autres élèves. Ron caressa fébrilement le dos d'Hermione et ils se mirent à s'embrasser fougueusement. Ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter… c'était comme si ils n'en avaient pas assez. Hermione se surprit elle-même de sa réaction mais elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher de Ron et il l'a serrait tellement contre lui qu'elle n'eut pas d'autres choix.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapitre IV : Amour obsessionnel_

**Qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça ?**


	4. Amour obsessionnel

**Résumé :** Venez découvrir l'effet de l'Amortentia sur Ron et Hermione lorsqu'un incident se produit en cours de Potions.**__**

Tout ceci se passe pendant la 7ème année à Poudlard de Ron et Hermione.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Amour obsessionnel_

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient en train de s'embrasser furieusement devant toute la classe et ils ne semblaient pas avoir honte… Il commençait à craindre de ce que les effets de l'Amortentia auraient sur eux. Rogue paraissait extrênement dégouté tandis que les Serpentards n'arrivaient plus à respirer tellement ils riaient. Les autres élèves avaient les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. 

- Par Merlin ! – S'exclama Parvati Patil, ébahie.

- Je crois que je ne me sens pas bien. – Déclara Neville, d'une voix faible, alors que son visage prenait une teinte violette.

- ÇA SUFFIT ! – S'écria le professeur Rogue.

Harry ne l'avait jamais entendu crier ainsi. Il n'eut même pas la force de rire du fait de voir son ennemi de prof dans tous ces états, tellement qu'il était choqué par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Hermione et Ron ne se séparèrent pas pour autant, au contraire ! Ron plaqua Hermione contre un mur à proximité et ils commencèrent à se caresser de partout… Le professeur s'avança à grandes enjambées d'eux et tenta désespérement de les séparer. Ron poussa un gémissement de refus contre les lèvres d'Hermione tandis qu'elle serrait à nouveau sa prise sur lui.

- Potter, aidez-moi ! – S'écria Rogue alors qu'il venait de recevoir un coup de Ron dans les côtes.

Harry se leva lentement et s'avança d'un pas las vers Hermione et Ron. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se mit à écarter désespéremment les corps de ces deux meilleurs amis. Après un long combat d'acharnement et de lutte, Rogue et Harry parvinrent enfin à séparer Ron et Hermione. Celle-ci poussa un gémissement de déception et essaya d'attraper à nouveau Ron mais Harry la tint fermement contre lui.

- Ça suffit Hermione, calme toi. – Dit Harry.

- Cesser de vous débattre, Monsieur Weasley, ça ne sert à rien ! – S'exclama Rogue.

Il le poussa alors contre un mur et lui lança un sort de Pétrification. Ron se paralysa et son corps immobile se maintint contre le mur. Il avait les lèvres vraiment très gonflées, c'était assez impressionnant, et il avait les cheveux en bataille. Hermione avait également les lèvres gonflées et ses cheveux étaient encore plus brousailleux qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle respirait bruyamment et se débattait de toutes ses forces pour se dégager d'Harry.

- Écartez-vous, Potter. – S'exclama Rogue.

- Vous n'allez pas la pétrifiez elle-aussi, tout de même ! – S'emporta Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Écartez-vous_ !

Harry s'écarta à contrecoeur d'Hermione et celle-ci courut vers le corps immobile de Ron, mais Rogue la pétrifia à temps. Elle s'immobilisa et tomba en arrière. Harry l'a rattrapa de justesse et plaça son corps à côté de celui de Ron. Rogue, légèrement essouflée, se tourna vers Harry, plissant ses yeux sombres.

- Potter, retournez à votre place. – Dit-il.

Harry s'exécuta.

- Comme vous avez pu le constater… - Dit-il à l'ensemble de la classe. – Ces chers élèves n'ont pas pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux ! Et voilà le résultat !

- Hermione vous avait prévenu que c'était une potion à risque ! – S'exclama Harry, alors qu'il sentait la colère montée en lui.

- Je ne vous ai pas donné la parole, Potter ! – S'exclama Rogue. - 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Harry, furieux, se renfrogna et les Gryffondor poussèrent un gémissement de protestation. Rogue n'y fit pas attention et poursuivit.

- Drago, allez chercher le professeur Dumbledore. – Dit Rogue, en reprenant sa voix habituelle… une voix doucereuse. - Thomas, vous irez chercher le professeur McGonagall !

Aussitôt, Dean Thomas se leva et quitta la classe. Malefoy, encore étourdi à cause de ses rires incessables, se leva et sortit à son tour de la classe. Quelques minutes plus tard, Les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall arrivèrent en classe et s'avancèrent vers Rogue. McGonagall parut affolée en voyant Ron et Hermione, appuyés contre le mur, complètement pétrifiés.

- Professeur Rogue, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? – Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix forte et tremblante. – Pourquoi les avez-vous pétrifié ?

Rogue expliqua rapidement l'incident et le professeur McGonagall parut encore plus scandalisé.

- Je ne doute que vos intentions étaient bonnes, Severus. – Dit Dumbledore. – Vous connaissez sûrement le moyen d'arrêter tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il faudrait attendre une semaine pour que le philtre n'agisse plus. – Expliqua Rogue.

- Dans ce cas, nous attendrons une semaine. – Déclara Dumbledore avant de faire face à l'ensemble de la classe. – À ceux qui partagent le dortoir de Ronald Weasley : Il vous sera dans l'obligation absolue de mettre Monsieur Weasley loin de Miss Granger. Il en va de même pour celles qui partagent le dortoir d'Hermione Granger. Pour ce qui est des cours… Ils les passeront séparemment. Pour les cours qu'ils ont en commun, l'un deux aura un professeur particulier mais j'essayerai d'alterner le tout. Une fois, ce sera Miss Granger qui aura des professeurs particuliers, une autre fois, ce sera Monsieur Weasley.

Il attendit un petit moment et se tourna vers Rogue.

- Vous pouvez les dépétrifier, Severus. – Dit-il.

Rogue plissa légèrement les yeux mais pointa sa baguette sur Hermione et la dépétrifia. Celle-ci tremblota un petit moment et se regarda de haut en bas.

- Où est Ron ? J'ai besoin de lui. – Murmura-t-elle.

Elle leva la tête et jeta des regards dans tous les sens avant de remarquer le rouquin immobilisé à côté d'elle. Elle se jeta alors à son cou, ne manquant pas de faire tomber son corps.

- Oh, Ron ! – S'écria-t-elle avant de poser un doux baiser sur ses lèvres inertes. – QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT ?

- Écartez-vous Miss Granger. – Dit sèchemement Rogue.

- NON !

- Allons, Hermione. – Souffla Dumbledore en s'approchant lentement d'elle.

- Laissez-moi faire, Dumbledore. – Dit Rogue, d'une voix patiente. – Ça ira vite.

Rogue s'avança vers Hermione et la tira contre lui.

- Lâchez-moi ! – S'écria-t-elle. - RON !

Rogue dépétrifia Ron et aussitôt, celui-ci s'avança vers eux.

- Lâchez-la ! – Dit-il à Rogue, d'un ton ferme.

- Il a raison… Lâchez-la, Severus. – Murmura Dumbledore.

Rogue fronça les sourcils, pinça les lèvres mais lâcha lentement Hermione. Celle-ci se jeta au cou de Ron et ils s'engagèrent dans une étreinte qui ressemblait à une prise de catch. Ils ne se séparèrent que quelques secondes plus tard et Ron prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains.

- Tu n'as rien ? – Chuchota-t-il, tendrement.

- Non. – Répondit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. – Et toi, tu n'as rien ?

- Non.

Ils échangèrent de tendres et courts baisers, ignorant complètement le monde qu'il y avait autour d'eux, et Rogue commença à s'impatienter. Le professeur McGonagall aussi…

- Suivez-nous, s'il vous plaît. – Dit finalement Dumbledore.

Ron et Hermione se séparèrent légèrement mais se prirent la main. Les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore sortirent alors hors de la classe, suivi de Ron et Hermione. C'est à ce moment-là que la cloche sonna. Tout était confus dans la tête d'Harry lorsqu'il sortit de la classe de Rogue… Il était curieux de savoir ce que Dumbledore ferait à Ron et Hermione. Il était encore sous le choc du baiser passionné qu'avaient échangé ses deux meilleurs amis… Il ne s'y était pas attendu.

- Alors, Potter, ce pauvre traître à son sang et sa Sang-de-Bourbe forment un excellent couple n'est-ce pas ? – Ricana Malefoy, derrière lui, alors qu'ils montaient vers la Grande Salle.

Harry fit volte-face et une colère intense lui traversa tout le corps. C'était à cause de Malefoy qu'ils en étaient arrivés là ! Il avait fait exprès de crier pour que, paniqués, Hermione et Ron ouvrent les yeux.

- Tu es content de toi, je suppose, Malefoy ? – Demanda Harry, l'air furieux.

- Oh oui, et comment ! – S'exclama le Serpentard, avant de ricaner.

Il passa à côté d'Harry et le bouscula avec son épaule. Il continua ensuite son chemin en ricanant, suivi de ses acolytes qui rigolaient à ne plus s'arrêter. Harry tenta de se calmer mais n'arrêta pas de se demander ce qui l'avait retenu de mettre son poing dans la figure de cette vieille fouine ! Tout au long de la journée, Hermione et Ron n'assistèrent pas aux cours ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la curiosité d'Harry. Pourtant, le soir, alors qu'il essayait désespérement de terminer un devoir de Métamorphose, dans une Salle Commune vide, le portait de la Grosse Dame pivota et Ron entra, d'un pas saccadé. Il s'approcha d'Harry et s'écroula dans le fauteuil juste à côté de lui. Harry ferma son livre et le regarda avec appréhension. Il eut un long silence au cours duquel Ron fixait le feu, d'un regard vide d'expression.

- Je n'en peux plus. – Dit-il, finalement. – Je te jure, Harry, je vais devenir fou si je ne la vois pas tout de suite ! Ils nous ont enfermés dans des salles séparées pendant toute la journée en attendant que Rogue prépare une stupide potion pour nous guérir. Mais nous n'avons pas besoin d'être guéris, nous ne sommes pas malades ! Au final, ils n'ont même pas trouvé de potion alors ils m'ont renvoyé ici. Ils ont dit qu'Hermione dormirait ailleurs…

Il se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la Salle Commune.

- Ils n'ont pas le droit de nous faire ça ! – Poursuivit-il, le désespoir perçant chacun de ses mots. – Ils ne peuvent pas nous empêcher d'être amoureux !

- Ron, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. – Dit Harry en se levant. – C'est l'effet de l'Amortentia qui te fait dire ça. Vous n'êtes _pas_ amoureux.

- _Ne commence pas, _Harry ! – S'écria Ron, d'une voix menaçante.

- C'est la vérité, Ron ! – Rétorqua Harry, agacé. - Tu le découvrirais dans une semaine !

- Alors, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser à elle ? - Demanda Ron, de plus en plus désespéré. - Pourquoi ai-je toujours envie de la toucher ? De l'embrasser… et même de lui faire l'amour !

- Je te l'ai dit… C'est l'effet de l'Amortentia.

- Vas-tu arrêter avec ton stupide Amortentia ? – S'écria Ron, en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais consentit à ne rien dire de plus. Ron était sous l'effet de l'Amortentia et ce n'est pas lui qui l'arrêterait. Il se contenta de fixer intensément son meilleur ami, les yeux écarquillés.

- J'ai tellement envie d'elle… - Reprit Ron mais il s'arrêta.

Le portait venait de pivoter. Hermione entra à l'intérieur de la Salle Commune, la mine déconfite. Harry comprit directement qu'on avait fait croire à Ron qu'Hermione dormirait ailleurs pour qu'il n'aille pas l'attendre dans le dortoir. Ainsi Hermione, croyant aussi que Ron dormirait ailleurs, serait plus tard relâchée de la salle où ils l'avaient enfermée. En la voyant, Ron se redressa de tout son long et sourit. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle retrouva une mine enjouée et lui rendit son sourire. Au moment où ils s'avançaient l'un envers l'autre, Harry se plaça entre eux, telle une bombe.

- Harry, écarte-toi. – Dit Ron, d'une voix patiente, en essayant de le contourner.

- Pas question, vous ne _pouvez pas_ vous trouver à extrêmité l'un de l'autre. – Répliqua Harry, en lui bloquant le chemin. – Ne m'obligez pas à vous pétrifier.

- Tu n'oserais pas ! – S'exclama Hermione.

- Si tu pétrifies Hermione, je te pétrifie. – Dit Ron.

- Allez, ne sois pas stupide, Harry. – Souffla Hermione.

- Laisse-nous seulement dormir ensemble, une seule nuit. – Supplia Ron.

Harry réfléchit un moment… Ce n'était tout de même pas un crime de les laisser dormir ensemble, juste une nuit. Mais il avait quand même peur de ce qui pourrait se passer s'il les laissait seuls tous les deux, dans le même lit…

- D'accord. – Murmura-t-il finalement, à contrecoeur. - Une seule et dernière nuit.

- Oh, merci, Harry ! – S'écria Hermione en lui sautant au cou.

Ron fronça les sourcils en les regardant. Hermione se dégagea d'Harry et prit la main du rouquin. Harry les regarda, d'un œil soupçonneux, monter les escaliers. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Préfète-en-chef d'Hermione. Harry resta un moment perdu dans ses pensées puis il se tourna vers le livre de Métamorphose qu'il avait laissé sur le fauteuil près du feu. Il bailla longuement et soupira en se disant qu'il ne pourrait pas faire ce devoir, ce soir. Il prit son livre et monta se coucher, sans se douter de ce que Ron et Hermione étaient en train de faire dans la chambre de celle-ci…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapitre V : Les Effets_

Résumé en une phrase : Quand les effets deviennent sérieux…

**Désolée d'avoir été si longue… Mais j'étais assez occupée ces temps-ci ! J'espère tout de même que cette suite vous plaira ! J'aimerais remercier Mannyh, misslizzie, Aulandra17, Ashlee77, sarah, hitoui, Lady Oscar, Loufette, Misao-chan3, Vanessa, SummeRon, Abon, lolly Fizz LRDM, emmi la beletinette et rony-hermy pour leurs merveilleuses reviews !**


	5. Les effets

**Résumé :** Venez découvrir l'effet de l'Amortentia sur Ron et Hermione lorsqu'un incident se produit en cours de Potions.**__**

Tout ceci se passe pendant la 7ème année à Poudlard de Ron et Hermione.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Les effets_

- Ron, je… - Souffla Hermione.

Le rouquin venait de la plaquer contre le mur de sa chambre de Préfète-en-chef, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient sauvagement. Il délaissa les lèvres de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux, appréciant la situation. Il suça doucement la partie sensible de son cou et elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de surprise, bien qu'elle appréciait plus que tout cette sensation. Elle lui caressa les cheveux tandis qu'il passait ses bras autour de sa taille et qu'il lui caressait doucement le dos.

- Ron, j'ai… l'impression que… que nous ne pouvons pas faire… ce que nous faisons. – Haleta-t-elle, les yeux toujours clos.

- Je sais, moi non plus. – Répondit le jeune homme, dans un souffle, alors qu'il ramenait ses mains à la poitrine d'Hermione.

Il la caressa tendrement à travers le fin tissu de sa chemise qui la recouvrait et entreprit de déboutonné sa chemise.

- Mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter. – Poursuivit-il, la respiration saccadée.

- C'est… étrange… moi non plus. – Dit-elle, alors qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer correctement. – Je… je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes.

Lorsqu'il déboutonna le dernier bouton de sa chemise, il fit lentement glisser le tissu. Ils se regardèrent ensuite un court instant, les yeux scintillants de désir, avant que leurs lèvres ne se retrouvent dans un long baiser passionné. Prise d'une pulsion, Hermione plaqua à son tour Ron contre le mur et se mit à lui déboutonner sa chemise. Il sourit contre ses lèvres et elle recula un peu de lui pour lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Il poussa un profond soupir lorsqu'elle lui enleva sa chemise et qu'elle se mit à embrasser chaque recoins de son torse puissant.

- Hermione, j'ai… j'ai vraiment l'impression que nous ne devons pas faire ça. – Dit-il, alors qu'il rejetait sa tête en arrière, en poussant un gémissement, lorsqu'elle déboutonna son pantalon.

- Je sais… - Murmura-t-elle en faisant lentement glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes. – Je te l'ai déjà dit.

Il la retourna à nouveau contre le mur et captura ses lèvres entre les siennes avant de l'emporter dans un baiser fiévreux. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et le rapprocha encore plus contre elle. Il caressa à nouveau son dos et dégrafa son soutient-gorge avant de ramener, en une douce caresse, ses mains vers ses épaules. Il fit glisser les bretelles le long de ses bras, puis jeta le sous-vêtement au sol. Elle gémit sourdement lorsqu'il caressa sa poitrine… Alors qu'ils continuaient de s'embrasser à n'en plus finir, il rougit. Il n'avait jamais touché quelque chose d'aussi doux de toute sa vie… Il recula de ses lèvres et se pencha sur la douce poitrine de la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se cambra contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux. Il lui enleva la jupe et porta la jeune femme dans ses bras, avant de la déposer avec douceur sur le lit.

- Ron… - Souffla-t-elle, alors qu'il faisait glisser sa culotte de long de ses jambes tout en embrassant le ventre plat de la jeune femme. – Tu… ne crois pas que… oh…

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase, la respiration haletante, alors qu'il débutait une caresse très intime à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il remonta et l'embrassa ensuite passionnément, ne cessant pas pour autant ses caresses.

- Que quoi ? – Chuchota-t-il, alors qu'il embrassait à présent son cou.

- Que… c'est bizarre qu'on… qu'on se sente poussé à faire ça alors que… qu'on sait que ce n'est pas bien ? – Demanda-t-elle.

- C'est l'amour, Mione. – Dit-il, d'une voix rauque en la fixant de ses yeux bleus azur.

À partir de ce moment, ils arrêtent de penser et entreprirent de continuer dans leur lancée, bien qu'ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qui les poussait à agir de la sorte.

Le lendemain, Harry se leva de bonne heure, avec l'intention ferme de terminer son devoir de Métamorphose, qu'il avait délaissé hier soir. Il s'étira un long moment avant de descendre dans la Salle Commune, son sac au dos. Il y trouva Ginny, assise dans un fauteuil, en face de la cheminée. Elle fixait la fenêtre, le regard vide d'expression, et elle ne remarqua même pas qu'Harry venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Bonjour. – Dit-il, pour faire remarquer sa présence.

Elle sursauta légèrement et, lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, elle lui adressa un faible sourire avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux. Harry sentit son estomac se contracter… Il aimait beaucoup la regarder faire ce geste. Elle le faisait avec élégance et ça la rendait magnifique.

- Bonjour. – Murmura-t-elle. – Bien dormi ?

- Ouais, ouais. – Répondit-il, sur un ton vague.

- Comment va Ron ? – Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

La nouvelle à propos du philtre d'amour, Amortentia, qu'avaient bu Ron et Hermione, avait, apparemment, déjà fait le tour de l'école.

- Euh, je… enfin, c'est-à-dire que… il… je ne sais pas… - Bafouilla-t-il, le visage rouge de honte. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment quant à son accord de laisser Ron et Hermione dormir ensemble cette nuit. - À mon avis, il doit bien aller.

- Comment ça _à ton avis_ ?

- Je… il a dormi avec Hermione cette nuit. – Confessa le brun, en faisant une grimace d'excuse.

- Quoi ? Tu les as laissé dormir ensemble ? – S'écria Ginny, abasourdie. - Mais on m'a dit que Dumbledore avait fermement recommandé à tous les garçons du dortoir de Ron, de le séparer d'Hermione !

- Je sais, Ginny, mais je crois vraiment que si je ne les avais pas laissé dormir ensemble, ils seraient devenus fous. Ils n'auraient pas dormi de la nuit et je suis certain qu'ils auraient tout fait pour essayer de se retrouver…

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un long soupir, en secouant la tête. À ce moment là, des pas las se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Ginny et Harry se retournèrent vivement et aperçurent Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres, la mine fatiguée, descendre les escaliers en fixant un point devant elle, l'air rêveur… Harry fronça les sourcils. Elle lui faisait étrangement rappeler Luna Lovegood.

- Salut. – Dit Harry, avec un sourire hésitant.

Hermione tourna lentement la tête vers eux et son sourire s'élargit. Sans un mot, elle vint s'asseoir sur un fauteuil près de celui où étaient assis Ginny et Harry. Elle les regarda un long moment, le sourire aux lèvres, et ils échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- Salut. – Dit-elle, finalement.

- Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi ? – Demanda Harry, en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua les légères cernes sous les yeux bruns de la jeune femme.

- Non, pas vraiment… - Répondit-elle avant de glousser. – Je suis… toute étourdie, à vrai dire.

- Ron ronfle fort, c'est vrai ! – S'exclama Ginny, en essayant de se convaincre elle-même que c'était pour cette raison que son amie paraissait si comblée, si évasive, si fatiguée.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est…

- Ça va, j'en ai assez entendu. – Dit la rouquine, d'un ton dur, en se levant du fauteuil. – Je vais déjeuner… À plus tard.

Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Harry, qui se sentit rougir, et lança un dernier regard compatissant à Hermione, avant de quitter la Salle Commune, Harry la suivant du regard.

- Trois fois… - Murmura Hermione, en regardant le plafond, l'air ravi, faisant sortir Harry de sa rêverie.

- Quoi ? – Demanda celui-ci, en plissant les yeux.

- Oh rien… - Répondit-elle, avant de glousser à nouveau.

Harry leva un sourcil. Hermione lui semblait très bizarre… Sans doute l'effet de l'Amortentia, pensa-t-il. Il se figea soudain… Se pourrait qu'Hermione et Ron aient… Mince ! Il aurait du s'en douter dès l'instant où il les avait laissé dormir ensemble. Il allait lui poser la question lorsque Ron fit à son tour apparition dans la Salle Commune. En voyant Hermione, il sourit, malgré sa mine fatiguée. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et se leva instinctivement avant de marcher dans sa direction. Ils s'embrassèrent alors langoureusement et Harry prit bien soin de regarder ailleurs. Le jeune couple s'avança alors vers lui.

- Salut Harry ! – S'écria Ron, la mine enjouée, tandis qu'Hermione paraissait au comble de l'excitation tellement elle gloussait. – Nous allons déjeuner… Tu viens avec nous ?

- Euh… vous ne pouvez pas vous afficher l'un à côté de l'autre, vous vous rappelez ? Dumbledore ne veut pas que vous soyez ensemble…

- On ne fait rien de mal ! – Répliqua Hermione, en reprenant son sérieux. – Nous sommes juste amoureux… Qui y a-t-il de mal à ça ?

- Je…

- Oh, et puis nous ne voulons pas le savoir… - S'exclama Ron, en fronçant les sourcils et en entraînant Hermione hors de la Salle Commune.

Harry haussa les sourcils, poussa un profond soupir et se mit à terminer son devoir de Métamorphose.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la Grande Salle, il aperçut au loin, Ron et Hermione, l'un à côté de l'autre, en train de manger. Alors qu'il approchait de la table des Gryffondor, il remarqua que la jambe d'Hermione était posé sur celle de Ron et que celui-ci lui caressait la cuisse de sa main libre. Il vit également Rogue en train de lancer des regards furtifs et furieux au jeune couple tandis que Dumbledore les observait d'un œil discret. Il s'assit alors à côté de Seamus et se mit à scruter la table du regard, à la recherche de Ginny. Il la vit en train de discuter avec Dean Thomas, au bout de la table. Son cœur se serra… Ils avaient l'air tellement proches. La rouquine était pratiquement collée au jeune métis et, de temps à autre, il lui soufflait quelques mots à l'oreille et elle se mettait automatiquement à rougir avant de lui lancer un sourire timide.

- Ron… – Marmonna-t-il, d'un ton dur.

Ron, qui observait Hermione en train de manger tout en continuant de lui caresser la cuisse, leva les yeux vers Harry.

- Oui ? – Demanda-t-il, l'air inintéressé.

- Ta sœur flirte avec Dean. – Confessa le brun, dans l'espoir que Ron sépare le couple qui était à présent en train de rire au bout de la table.

- Ah oui ? – S'étonna le rouquin en tournant lentement la tête vers Dean et Ginny. – C'est merveilleux, ma sœur a l'air de s'amuser ! – Ajouta-t-il, l'air illuminé.

- Qu…quoi ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? – S'exclama Harry, ébahi.

- Que veux-tu que je dise d'autre ?

- Ben, je sais pas moi, mais… fais quelque chose… Tu ne veux rien faire ?

- Pourquoi donc ? – Demanda Ron, en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, l'air désespéré.

- Parce que le Ron que je connais aurait déjà été furieux de voir sa sœur en train de flirter avec un garçon.

- Oh vraiment ? Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais un autre Ron qui était comme ça… - Dit Ron, l'air ravi. – Tu me le présentes ?

Harry poussa un grognement et quitta la Grande Salle à grands pas, alors que Ginny venait de lever les yeux vers lui.

Ce fut assez difficile de séparer Ron et Hermione, alors qu'ils commençaient les cours de la journée. Finalement, on avait quand même réussi à les mettre dans différentes classes.

À la fin de la journée, Harry, complètement épuisé et en colère, n'ayant aucunes nouvelles de ses deux meilleurs amis, s'apprêtait à se rendre à l'étage où se trouvait la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, lorsqu'en passant dans un couloir, il entendit des voix familières…

- …vous les avez vu, vous aussi, Severus. – Dit la première voix. – Ce n'est pas la peine de leur faire boire cette potion… Ils ne font rien de mal, pour le moment.

- Vous dites bien _pour le moment_, Dumbledore. – Répliqua sèchement Rogue. – Mais on ne sait pas de quoi l'avenir est fait ! Je pense sincèrement qu'il faut leur faire boire cette potion… au moins pour réduire les effets de l'Amortentia ! Voyons, Dumbledore, vous ne pouvez pas les laisser comme ça, sans rien faire. Peut-être qu'ils n'ont même pas envie d'être ensemble… Est-ce digne de les laisser comme ça, sous l'effet de ce philtre ?

Harry retint la forte envie d'éclater de rire… Depuis quand Rogue se soutient-il des intérêts des élèves ?

- Vous devez sans doute avoir raison, Severus. – Dit finalement Dumbledore, d'un ton vague. – Mais faîtes attention… Vous m'avez vous-même dit que cette potion était nocive.

- Je ferais de mon mieux, je vous le garantis.

- Bien. Merci, Severus, nous nous retrouverons demain. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, professeur. – Marmonna Rogue.

Le directeur tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans un couloir, Rogue le suivant du regard, l'air agacé. Harry profita de la rêverie du professeur pour tourner, lui aussi, les talons et s'en aller le plus rapidement possible avant que Rogue ne se retourne et remarqua sa présence.

En entrant dans la Salle Commune, il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner… Alors comme ça Rogue avait préparé une potion qui réduirait les effets de l'Amortentia sur Ron et Hermione. Car, il était certain que Dumbledore et Rogue parlaient bien d'eux… Et bien, qu'ils fassent boire cette potion à ces deux meilleurs amis ! Ça rendrait Ron moins idiot, pensa Harry avec amertume. Il n'avait pas supporté que Ron laisse Ginny et Dean flirter. Il savait bien que si lui-même le faisait, ça aurait éveillé des soupçons et il avait pensé que Ron pourrait le faire… mais il avait oublié que l'Amortentia avait affecté les neurones du rouquin. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il avait tellement de peine à voir Ginny en train de rire Dean… Il n'avait absolument rien contre lui, non, rien du tout. Seulement, dès qu'il le voyait en train de flirter avec la rouquine, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de proférer, en silence, d'atroces malédictions à son égard.

La Salle Commune était étrangement vide…Harry leva un sourcil. À ce moment là, il entendit des pas précipités dans l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs. Il fronça fortement les sourcils lorsque Neville fit son apparition dans la Salle Commune, le visage pâle, la respiration haletante.

- Neville… - Se lança Harry, l'air inquiet. – Ça va ?

- Ils… non ! De…Devant mes yeux, Harry… Devant mes yeux ! – Haleta-t-il alors que son visage virait au violet. – Co… Je… Devant mes yeux… ils…

- Neville ! – S'exclama Harry, l'air impatient, en avançant d'un pas vers son collocataire de chambre. – Calme-toi et dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

Mais Neville continua à bégayer, à trembler et il vacilla légèrement mais se retint, à temps, de tomber. Harry se plaça devant lui, le prit par les épaules et, pris d'une pulsion soudaine sans doute dû au stress et à l'énervement, il se mit à le secouer fébrilement… mais Neville ne se calma pas pour autant.

- Bon sang, Neville, vas-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? – S'écria Harry.

- D'a… d'accord, Harry… - Murmura Neville, en se calmant peu à peu. – Je vais te le dire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapitre VI : _Vous verrez… Mais tout deviendra de plus en plus compliqué.

**Waouh, DÉSOLÉE D'AVOIR ÉTÉ SIII LONGUE ! **Mais bon, avec la rentrée tout, je n'avais pas trop de temps devant moi… Oh là, là, _j'essayerai_ à tout prix de me rattraper ! Vous en faites pas… Euh… j'ai bien précisé que **j'essayerai** lol.****

En tout cas, je remercie les reviews de sarah, Lady Oscar, Loufette, ma belle Vanessa, misslizzie, Misao-chan3, ronaldhermione, SummeRon, Abon, emmi la beletinette, Crookshank, rony-hermy (merci encore pour la pub de ma fan fiction sur ton blog ;-))** et dafie, qui m'a manqué lol !**


	6. Quand ça va trop loin

**Résumé :** Venez découvrir l'effet de l'Amortentia sur Ron et Hermione lorsqu'un incident se produit en cours de Potions.**__**

Tout ceci se passe pendant la 7ème année à Poudlard de Ron et Hermione.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Quand ça va trop loin_

- Alors, Neville, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? – Demanda Harry, l'air inquiet.

Neville paraissait traumatisé... Il avait du mal à respirer et Harry commença à s'inquiéter. Il le fit lentement asseoir sur un des fauteuils en face du feu et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Neville ? - Répéta-t-il, d'une petite voix.

- Je...j'étais dans mon lit en train de...lire un journal que Luna m'avait prêté et... Je...je croyais pourtant être seul. - Expliqua-t-il, la voix saccadée. – J'ai entendu des… des bruits bizarres alors… j'ai ouvert les rideaux et...et... - Neville secoua fébrilement la tête et ferma fortement les yeux. - Je...je peux pas...je...

- Neville, s'il te plaît. - Supplia Harry, de plus en plus inquiet.

- Ils...sous mes yeux... - Répéta-t-il. - Ron et Hermione faisaient... Sur...sur le lit de Ron...et les rideaux étaient grandement ouverts, ils n'ont...même pas pensé à fermer les rideaux. Sous mes yeux, Harry...sous...sous mes yeux. Je..."

- Calme-toi Neville, calme-toi. - Souffla Harry en lui tapotant maladroitement le dos.

Il était en état de choc... Ron et Hermione avaient fait l'amour dans le lit de Ron, au regard de tout le monde. Il n'osait même plus monter dans le dortoir de peur de les trouver là. Il essaya quand même de paraître indifférent devant Neville pour ne pas l'angoisser davantage et fit apparaître, d'un coup de baguette, un grand verre d'eau fraîche, qu'il lui tendit aussitôt.

- Bois ça. - Dit-il.

Neville but lentement son eau et n'arrêta pas de répéter, entre deux gorgées, les mots "Sous mes yeux...sous mes yeux...". Au moment au Neville se calmait, des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et Ron et Hermione, main dans la main, firent leur apparition dans la Salle Commune. Le visage de Neville prit une couleur violette et Harry caressa fébrilement son dos, tentant de le calmer.

- Calme-toi, Neville. - Murmura Harry.

- Sous...sous...mes... Je dois y aller ! - S'écria-t-il avant de courir à grandes enjambées vers le portait de la Grosse Dame.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? - Demanda Ron en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil en face d'Harry.

Hermione attendit que Ron soit bien installé pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle appuya son dos contre son torse et il passa ses bras autour d'elle pour caresser délicatement son ventre. Elle sourit de satisfaction et fixa Harry, qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Neville ? - Répéta Ron, en ne cessant pas ses caresses.

- Il...Il...Il... - Harry restait en état de choc et était incapable de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit.

Il s'en voulait extrênement d'avoir laissé cette situation s'aggraver davantage.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? - Demanda Hermione, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites à deux, d'abord ? – Demanda-t-il finalement, d'un ton dûr. - On vous avait formellement interdit de rester ensemble le temps que Rogue trouve une solution !

- J'avais envie d'elle, est-ce un crime ? - Demanda Ron, d'un ton innocent.

Hermione se mit à glousser d'une façon qu'Harry jugeait trop étrange venant d'elle et se colla un peu plus (si c'était encore possible) à Ron. Harry n'en revenait pas, cette fois, c'était trop.

- On ne l'a fait que deux fois, cette fois, Harry. - Informa Hermione, en tentant désespéremment de cacher son sourire.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et pria Merlin pour qu'il l'emporte avec lui, sous terre. On allait le tuer pour avoir accorder tant de lliberté à ces meilleurs amis. Lorsqu'ils seront dans leur état normal, si on leur apprend tout ce qu'ils ont fait, Harry était sûr qu'ils ne s'en remettraient pas... Surtout Hermione. Elle qui est si exemplaire… Soudain, le portait de la Grosse Dame pivota et laissa place au professeur McGonagall, Rogue et Dumbledore. En les voyant, le coeur d'Harry se réchauffa... Ils allaient trouver une solution ! Ron et Hermione ne se séparèrent pas en les voyant arriver et continuèrent de se caresser tendrement.

- Vous voyez ? - S'exclama Rogue en regardant Dumbledore et en pointant de la main Ron et Hermione. - Londubat avait raison...Ce n'est plus possible.

- Je vois, je vois. - Dit Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils. - J'espère seulement qu'ils n'ont rien fait de grave.

- Ne vous en faites pas, professeur. - Dit Hermione.

Harry savait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire et il plongea son visage dans ses mains, sentant son visage s'embraser. Il avait tellement de peine pour eux... Hermione sera sans aucun doute effrondrée lorsqu'elle apprendra tout ce qu'elle a fait et dit.

- Nous avons juste fait l'amour. - Acheva Hermione.

McGonagall poussa une exclamation de stupéfaction et perdit l'équilibre. Elle tomba d'un coup sec sur une chaise à proximité et porta sa main à son coeur.

- Et c'était vraiment très bien. - Ajouta Ron, en caressant les cuisses d'Hermione.

Rogue paraissait furieux et Dumbledore parut choqué mais il garda son sang froid.

- Veuillez nous suivre s'il vous plaît. - Dit-il, d'une voix lasse.

- Je resterais avec Hermione jusqu'à la fin de mes jours alors je ne bougerais pas d'ici. - Fit Ron en serrant Hermione contre lui.

Hermione fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

- Venez avec nous. - Dit Dumbledore, d'un ton plus dûr. - Vous serez quand même ensemble, ne vous en faites pas.

Ron et Hermione semblèrent hésiter un instant mais se levèrent quand même et enlacerent leurs mains. McGonagall était loin de s'être remise de ses émotions mais se leva à son tour en se tournant vers Harry.

- Potter, venez avec nous. - Dit-elle sèchement. - Ce sont vos meilleurs amis. Je pense que vous êtes le seul qui puisse être en mesure de leur expliquer la situation lorsqu'ils auront retrouver leur état normal !

- D'a...d'accord, professeur. - Fit Harry en se levant.

Et tous sortirent de la Salle Commune.

- Severus, nous ne pouvons pas attendre la fin de la semaine. - S'exclama Dumbledore, une fois qu'ils furent tous dans son bureau.

- Albus a raison, il faut que ça cesse ! - Approuva McGonagall en lançant un profond regard exaspéré à Ron et Hermione, qui se lançaient à présent de doux regards, ignorant presque qu'on parlait à présent d'eux.

- Je suis bien conscient de la situation. – Marmonna Rogue.

- Je pense que la potion qui diminueront les effets de l'Amortentia n'est plus efficace, maintenant ! – S'exclama McGonagall. – Il faut tout simplement tout arrêter !

- Vous avez raison, professeur McGonagall, et j'y avais déjà pensé. – Dit Rogue, d'un ton patient.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Ce que je veux dire… - Dit Rogue, en sortant une petite fiole de la poche de sa robe de sorcier. – C'est qu'en cherchant dans divers livres, j'ai réussi à trouver une potion qui permettait de stopper le processus d'un philtre d'amour. Bien sûr, la potion n'a pas été facile à préparer… L'Amortentia est un philtre d'amour très puissant. Mais j'y suis parvenu.

- Oh, génial ! – S'exclama Dumbledore, l'air ravi, en se levant de son bureau. – Ne perdons plus de temps. Harry, Hermione, Ron, veuillez suivre votre professeur des Potions, s'il vous plaît.

Harry s'exécuta ainsi que ses deux meilleurs amis. Rogue les emmenèrent alors dans les cachots, dans la classe de Rogue. Harry remarqua que Neville était également là… assis à une table en face du bureau du professeur.

- Asseyez-vous à côté de Londubat. – Dit sèchement Rogue au trio, en pointant un banc en face du bureau du professeur. – Donnez-moi la fiole, Londubat.

Neville lui tendit alors une fiole, qui ressemblait à celle que Rogue avait montré dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ron et Hermione, main dans la main, s'assirent ensuite à côté de Neville. Celui-ci sursauta en les voyant et se recula un peu d'eux.

- Voyons, Londubat, ne soyez pas ridicule ! – Dit Rogue, d'un ton las, avant de se tourner vers Harry qui était resté debout, les bras croisés. – Potter, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore debout ? _Asseyez-vous_, j'ai dit !

Harry lui lança un regard noir et s'assit finalement à côté de ses deux meilleurs amis. C'était à cause de Rogue que Ron et Hermione étaient comme ça, à présent. Bien sûr, Malefoy y avait mis du sien dans cette histoire, mais Rogue était en partie responsable !

- Bien ! – S'exclama-t-il, en joignant ses mains, d'un air malicieux. – Me voilà en face de quatre Gryffondor irresponsables !

- Je croyais que nous étions ici pour stopper les effets de l'Amortentia ! – S'exclama Harry, agacé.

- Ne m'interrompez pas, Potter ! – Siffla Rogue, en pinçant les lèvres. – Et combien de fois devrais-je vous dire de m'appeler _Monsieur_ ?

- Une fois, ça suffit déjà assez… _monsieur_. – Répondit Harry, en soutenant le regard de son professeur.

Rogue paraissait furieux mais il se contenta de regarder les quatre élèves en face de lui, en plissant les yeux.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins… - Dit-il au bout d'un moment, d'une voix doucereuse. – Avant de stopper ces _terribles_ effets d'Amortentia, je vais vous enlever, à chacun, certains points pour votre attitude déplorable.

Il s'arrêta un moment, le temps de les regarder un par un, les yeux toujours plissés.

- On va d'ailleurs commencer par vous, Potter, puisque vous semblez si pressé. – Dit-il finalement, avec son habituel rictus, en fixant Harry. – Je vous enlève 10 points pour m'avoir interrompu, 10 pour avoir oublier de m'appeler _Monsieur_, 15 pour votre habituelle arrogance et enfin, 20 points pour votre inconscience ! Oui, je suis au courant que vous avez laissé Granger et Weasley dormir ensemble… Qu'est-ce qui vous était passé par la tête pour pouvoir faire une chose pareille ? Oh, et puis, ça ne devrait même pas m'étonner, puisqu'avec vous, plus rien ne m'étonne. Je n'ai pas besoin de commentaire supplémentaire. – Ajouta-t-il, en voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche, l'air furieux. – À moins que vous teniez tant à ce que je vous enlève davantage de points ?

Il haussa les sourcils en lançant un regard moqueur à Harry. Celui-ci, dont la respiration s'était accélérée, ne prononça pas un mot mais eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de répliquer quelque chose de sanglant à Rogue.

- Je vais passer à vous Londubat. – Reprit Rogue, en se tournant vers Neville, qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. – Je vous enlève 10 points pour avoir manquer de sang-froid face à toute cette situation… Je n'en reviens pas que vous ayez été envoyé à Gryffondor. Vous manquez de courage, c'est…

- _Taisez-vous_ ! – S'écria Harry, en se levant d'un bond, les poings serrés, le regard meurtrier. – Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites !

Harry repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé au Département des mystères, au Ministère de la Magie, où Neville avait été presque le plus courageux d'entre tous, lorsqu'ils combattaient contre les Mangemorts.

- Et bien, ça fera encore 15 points en moins pour Gryffondor. – Murmura Rogue, en plissant les yeux. - Merci bien, Potter.

Harry, le cœur battant à la chamade, l'air complètement furieux, se rassit lentement sur sa chaise, en ne quittant pas Rogue du regard. Celui-ci soutint un court moment son regard avant de se tourner enfin vers Ron et Hermione, qui semblaient complètement ailleurs. On aurait dit que Luna Lovegood s'était réincarnée en eux.

- Quant à vous deux, Granger et Weasley… - Les concernés se tournèrent vers Rogue. – Je vous enlève 50 points à chacun.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, l'air étonné, mais Harry fut plus rapide.

- Pourquoi ? – Demanda-t-il.

Rogue soupira, l'air agacé, avant de se tourner vers le brun.

- Je pensais que même vous, vous auriez compris.

- Et bien, non, je ne comprends pas… _monsieur_.

- Encore une fois, je n'ai pas à m'étonner. – Dit Rogue, à voix basse. – Granger et Weasley n'ont pas respecté les consignes données en classe. Il a fallu que Drago Malefoy dise un mot pour qu'ils ouvrent leur yeux. Ils sont aussi inconscients que vous, Potter. Ce n'est pas étonnant que vous passiez votre temps ensemble. – Il se tourna ensuite vers Neville. – Vous pouvez partir, Londubat… Et tâchez de vous calmer à l'avenir, si vous ne voulez pas que Gryffondor perde encore des points !

Neville, le corps tremblant, se leva rapidement, lança un dernier regard effrayé à Ron et Hermione et tourna les talons, avant de quitter la classe. Il ne semblait pas avoir l'air de regretter de sortir de la classe, à ce qu'Harry avait pu remarquer.

- Si je récapitule tout… - Poursuivit Rogue, l'air faussement pensif. – Ça fera 180 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Et bien, vous êtes très mal parti pour remporter la coupe des 4 maisons. – Ajouta-t-il, l'air moqueur.

Il se leva ensuite. Il avait encore dans la main la fiole que Neville lui avait donné plus tôt, ainsi que celle qu'il avait sorti dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il s'avança vers le trio. Il les regarda un long moment de haut, les yeux plissés, les lèvres pincées et tendit finalement les fioles à Ron et Hermione.

- Buvez ceci. – Leur dit-il simplement, en plissant davantage les yeux.

- C'est quoi ? – Demanda Ron, l'air méfiant, en fixant la fiole.

- Du jus de citrouille. – Mentit Rogue, l'air agacé.

- Je ne vous crois pas. – Dit Hermione, en fronçant les sourcils. – Ça ne ressemble pas à du jus de citrouille !

- Vous avez raison… - Murmura Rogue. - Mais buvez quand même !

- Je n'ai pas soif.

- Moi non plus. – Dit Ron, d'un ton ferme.

- D'accord, je vais vous dire la vérité. Enfaîte ce sont des Potions qui rendent plus intelligent et comme je crois que vous en avez grandement besoin, je vous en fais cadeau !

Harry leva un sourcil… Il ne savait pas que Rogue pouvait trouver des excuses aussi brillantes.

- Comment se fait-il que vous en ayez dans votre bureau ? – Demanda Hermione. – Vous êtes bêtes ?

- Oui, c'est exactement ça. – Marmonna Rogue, en fronçant les sourcils. – Mais comme vous l'êtes encore plus que moi, je vous les offre. Allez, buvez-les.

L'air enthousiaste, Ron et Hermione prirent les fioles et les ouvrirent, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils avalèrent alors le continu d'une gorgée, sous le regard satisfait de Rogue. L'effet fut immédiat. Ron secoua fébrilement la tête et fit une grimace, en se frottant le crâne, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup brutal sur la tête. Il se rendit compte qu'il tenait la main d'Hermione et il l'a fixa d'un regard étonné avant de retirer brusquement sa main de la sienne. Hermione garda les yeux fermés un long moment mais elle ne fit pas de grimace. Au contraire, elle paraissait transporté… Comme quand elle avait bu l'Amortentia au cours de Rogue. Elle sourit et rouvrit les yeux avant de fixer son professeur des Potions.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est… - Commença-t-elle. - Où est Ron ? Vous…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et fixa Rogue d'un regard de myope. Harry ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passa ensuite. Sa meilleure amie se leva d'un bond et s'avança vers Rogue, qui fronçait légèrement les sourcils, les lèvres pincées, l'air agacé. Arrivée à quelques centimètres de lui, Hermione lui saisit le visage et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ron poussa un cri d'indignation et Harry eut une soudaine envie de vomir.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? – S'exclama Ron, en faisant une grimace de dégoût. – Elle est complètement folle !

Harry n'eut pas le temps de tout lui raconter. Il était tétanisé par l'image d'Hermione embrassant furieusement Rogue… Il ne comprenait plus rien. Rogue non plus, apparemment. Il réussit tout de même à éloigner Hermione de lui. Harry eut une courte envie de ricaner… C'était Rogue qui avait crée tous ses problèmes et tout se retournait contre lui, à présent !

- Potter, Weasley, tenez-la ! – S'écria Rogue, en s'essuyant les lèvres, l'air dégoûté.

Aussitôt, Harry et Ron se levèrent et attrapèrent Hermione, qui se débattit furieusement.

- Lâchez-moi ! – S'écria-t-elle. – Severus, je vous aime, faites quelque chose !

- Mais vous êtes complètement folles ! – S'écria encore plus fort Rogue, en lui lançant un regard horrifié. 

Soudain, il se figea et son visage fut terriblement déformé par la colère.

- _Londubat_ ! – S'écria-t-il, en abattant son poing sur la table. – Quel imbécile ! Je lui avais dit de prendre la fiole qui se trouvait dans le bac bleu et non dans le bac noir où se trouvait le reste des fioles qui contenaient de l'Amortentia ! Quelle tête en l'air, ma parole !

- Pourquoi vous n'aviez pas pris vous-même la fiole, si vous saviez que Neville était quelqu'un de maladroit ? – Demanda Harry, la respiration haletante, en essayant désespéremment de retenir Hermione qui se débattait toujours.

- Oh vous, Potter, _la ferme_ ! – Rugit Rogue, en faisant à présent les cents pas, à l'aide d'une solution.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pauvre Hermione… Lol ! **Vous le trouvez comment sinon ce chapitre ?**

J'ai lu toutes vos reviews et elles m'ont toutes fait plaisir. C'est toujours bien de savoir que son travail est apprécié alors un grand merci à vous tous !

Je parle de : **sarah, Juline Black, Loufette, Vanessa, misslizzie, Misao-chan3, ronaldhermione, Ashlee77 **(merci d'avoir mis ma fan fiction dans tes Favoris** ;-)**)**, elodie, emmi la beletinette et dafie.**

Bisous à tous.****

Magali.


	7. Révélation

**Résumé :** Venez découvrir l'effet de l'Amortentia sur Ron et Hermione lorsqu'un incident se produit en cours de Potions.****

_**Tout ceci se passe pendant la 7ème année à Poudlard de Ron et Hermione.**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Et oui... JE SUIS DE RETOUR ! Lol ! Mon ordi a eu un grave problème et on a dû le changer. Mais entre-temps, il y a beaucoup de temps qui est passé et lorsque j'ai eu mon nouvel ordi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me remettre à l'écriture et j'en suis désolée ! J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue lol... Franchement, tous vos encouragements, vos demandes (vos supplications et menaces pour certains lol) m'ont poussé à réécrire ! Alors un grand merci à tous.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Résumé du dernier chapitre :_ Neville surprend Ron et Hermione en plein débat et en parle à Harry. Les professeurs Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall et Rogue décident d'intervenir et Rogue annonce qu'il a trouvé une potion qui pourrait stoper définitivement l'Amortentia. Ron en boit et l'Amortentia n'agit plus sur lui... Quant à Hermione, elle boit, par erreur, un autre flacon d'Amortentia et Severus Rogue devient sa proie..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Révélation_

Ron et Harry marchaient en silence jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor. Quelques minutes auparavant, ils se trouvaient dans la classe de Potions de Severus Rogue, essayant de trouver une solution pour mettre fin aux effets de l'Amortentia sur Ron et Hermione. Mais ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu... Hermione avait bu de l'Amortentia au lieu de boire la potion qui arrêterait les effets du philtre d'amour. Elle s'était alors jetée sur Rogue, sous les regards médusés de ces deux meilleurs amis. Rogue avait alors ordonné à Harry et à Ron de retourner immédiatement dans leur salle commune. En repensant à tout ça, Harry émit un profond soupir avant de donner, d'un air lugubre, le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui leur laissa aussitôt l'entrée à la Salle Commune.

- Merlin... - Souffla Ron, lorsque lui et Harry s'étaient écroulés sur un des fauteuils.

La Salle Commune était complètement vide et Harry en fut satisfait... Il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait trop de monde autour de lui en ce moment, sa tête menaçait d'exploser ! Il la rejeta en arrière, l'air épuisé, et après un long silence, Ron se tourna vers lui.

- Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, Harry ? - Demanda-t-il.

Harry regarda un moment le plafond et poussa un profond soupir. C'était le moment de tout révéler à Ron.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on en parle ce soir, Ron, parce que... - Commença-t-il.

- Oui, _s'il te plaît_ ! - Fit Ron, d'un ton dur.

Il le regarda profondément, l'air grave, comme si Harry allait lui annoncer qu'un membre de sa famille allait mourir. Harry soutint son regard un bon moment avant de se lancer dans son récit.

- De quelles choses tu parles, Harry ? - S'exclama soudain Ron, l'air horrifié, en plein milieu du récit qu'Harry lui racontait.

- Eh bien... des choses comme, enfin... - Murmura Harry, l'air embarrassé - Hermione et toi vous avez fait des choses, _hum_... un peu...

- Bon Harry, tu ne fais que te répéter ! _Qu'avons-nous fait _? - S'écria à présent Ron, hystérique.

- Les choses sont devenues bien plus sérieuses entre vous ! - Dit soudain Harry, prêt à tout avouer. - Et Neville vous a d'ailleurs surpris en train de...

- Merlin... - Murmura Ron, dans un souffle rauque, en fixant soudainement le sol, l'air soucieux.

Il se leva lentement et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la Salle Commune. Harry le regardait, d'un air inquiet.

- Tu... tu es sûr ? - Finit par demander le rouquin.

- Absolument, je... - Harry se leva à son tour. - Pour te dire la vérité, tout est de ma faute.

Ron s'arrêta soudain et le fixa d'un regard de myope.

- De ta faute ? - Répéta-t-il, dans un souffle. - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Et bien, Dumbledore avait recommandé aux élèves de notre dortoir ainsi que ceux du dortoir d'Hermione de vous éloigner l'un de l'autre, de quelconque manière qui soit. Un soir, je vous ai laissé dormir ensemble, dans la chambre de Préfète-en-Chef d'Hermione.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Harry ? - Demanda Ron, d'un ton très calme.

- Vous me mettiez la pression et même si j'aurais essayé de vous séparer, vous auriez trouvé le moyen de vous retrouver. Alors j'ai préféré ne pas perdre d'énergie à vous séparer donc je vous ai laissé faire. J'avoue que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. - Ajouta-t-il, l'air honteux.

- En effet tu n'aurais pas dû ! - Dit Ron, d'un ton ferme. - Je ne me souviens même plus de rien !

Harry remarqua que Ron paraissait déçu mais pas pour la même raison que le rouquin essayait de faire croire. Il haussa un sourcil et se retint avec difficulté de sourire.

- Tant mieux. - Dit-il. - Comme ça tu pourras facilement oublier ce que je viens de te révéler, puisque tu ne te souviens de rien.

- Je ne pourrais jamais oublier, c'est trop tard. J'ai fait l'amour avec Hermione et plusieurs fois apparemment ! C'est... horrible, elle... elle va me tuer.

- Elle est aussi responsable que toi à ce que je sache.

- Oui, mais...

- Mais quoi ? Enfin Ron, ça allait arriver tôt ou tard. Seulement, je pense que ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment.

Ron plissa les yeux.

- Que veux-tu dire par _"ça allait arriver tôt ou tard"_ ?

- Je pense que je ne dois te faire de dessin. - Fit Harry, le regard pétillant. - Tu te souviens du soir où Rogue nous a donné deux rouleaux de parchemin à faire parce que tu t'étais jeté sur Malefoy ?

- Oui... et alors ?

Harry le regarda avec insistance et Ron eut soudain l'air de comprendre.

- Ecoute, Harry, si tu fais allusion au moment intime entre moi et Hermione que tu as surpris, je peux t'assurer que ça ne signifiait rien... - Il s'avança dans un coin de la Salle Commune. - Du moins pour elle...

- Donc pour toi, ça signifiait quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, je... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Harry, arrête de sourire comme ça ! Je te dis que ce moment intime ne signifiait rien, c'était... un geste tendre. Juste ça !

- Ah oui ?

Soudain, le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit et Ron parut soulager que ça mette fin à la discussion. Cependant, son visage se crispa lorsqu'il vit Hermione entrer dans la Salle Commune en chantonnant, l'air distrait. Harry, lui, fronça les sourcils. En les voyant, Hermione ne parut pas surprise et leur adressa un sourire.

- Bonsoir. - Dit-elle d'une voix étrange.

- Bonsoir. - Fit Harry. - Comment tu te sens ?

- Très bien... Pourquoi ?

Harry ne répondit pas, fronçant davantage les sourcils.

- Ronald, tu as chaud ? - Demanda soudain Hermione, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Non. - Répondit brusquement Ron, en fronçant les sourcils. Son visage était écarlate. - Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Harry remarqua qu'à l'entente de son prénom en entier, Ron avait une grimace. Hermione continuait de regarder le rouquin, l'air amusé, avant de pencher un peu la tête pour l'observer plus attentivement. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit à nouveau et on entendit des rires ainsi que des chuchotements. Le coeur d'Harry se serra... Il reconnaissait bien ces rires. En voyant Ginny et Dean, main dans la main, entrer dans la Salle Commune, ses pires craintes furent confirmées. Ron se figea en voyant sa soeur et Dean et plissa les yeux, l'air menaçant. Harry sourit de satisfaction... Il retrouvait _enfin_ Ronald Weasley.

- Qu'est-ce... - Dit-il, l'air confus.

- Bonsoir Ron ! - Lança sa soeur, d'un ton indifférent.

Elle adressa à Harry un petit sourire et il n'eut pas la force de le lui rendre, trop occupé à fusiller Dean du regard. Celui-ci regarda un par un Hermione, Ron et Harry avant d'échanger un regard étrange avec Ginny, qui tenait toujours fermement sa main.

- Depuis quand vous sortez ensemble ? - Demanda brusquement Ron.

- Depuis cet après-midi. - Répondit Ginny. - Oh Hermione ! Comment tu te sens ? - Demanda-t-elle, sur le même ton qu'Harry avait utilisé lorsqu'il lui avait posé la question.

- Mais tout va bien, pourquoi vous me posez tous la même question ? - S'exclama-t-elle, avant de regarder Ron.

Celui-ci détourna le regard de Dean et Ginny et le posa sur Hermione. Sa colère sembla aussitôt fondre. Dean profita de ce moment d'innoncence pour se pencher sur Ginny et lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille. La rouquine acquiesça d'un signe de tête et lui sourit. Il marmonna un bref "Nuit" et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons, Harry le suivant du regard, l'estomac contracté. Ginny ne tarda pas non plus à monter se coucher, après avoir dit bonne nuit à tout le monde. Hermione baîlla un long moment, en s'étirant de tout son long et Harry remarqua que Ron regardait chaque recoins du corps de la jeune femme, l'air stupéfait, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait couché avec elle.

- Vous savez quoi ? - Dit soudain Hermione.

Ron et Harry secouèrent la tête.

- Severus Rogue est le plus beau, le plus sexy, le plus merveilleux des hommes que j'ai jamais pu rencontrer.

- Ca, je m'en serais douté... - Marmonna Harry, tandis que Ron fixait Hermione, l'air inquiet.

- Non, je te jure... Il a de ses cheveux ! _Wouaoo_ ! J'aimerais y plonger mes doigts et lui gratter la tête, d'un air affectueux. - Dit-elle, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Ron étouffa un cri d'indignation tandis qu'Harry faisait une grimace de dégoût.

- Si elle fait ça, il y aura une masse de pélicules, de poux et de je-ne-sais quels autres insectes, qui tomberont en cascade ! - Souffla Harry, l'air amusé, à l'oreille de Ron.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Harry, _c'est dégoûtant_. - Chuchota Ron, en faisant à son tour une grimace. - Il faut absolument que ça s'arrête.

- Dis plutôt que tu es jaloux !

- Jaloux ? - Dit soudain Ron, d'une voix plus forte. - Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Jaloux de cette espèce de champignon vénéneux aux cheveux gras ?

Hermione sortit soudain de sa rêverie et parut scandalisé en entendant Ron. Elle s'approcha d'un pas vif de lui et le giffla de toutes ses forces. Ron fit une grimace de douleur et la regarda, l'air à la fois furieux et à la fois perdu.

- _Hermione_ ! - Grogna-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas à insulter l'homme que j'aime. - Vociféra-t-elle. - D'ailleurs je vais, de ce pas, le retrouver et nous allons faire l'amour toute la nuit. Ensuite, nous aurons pleins d'enfants !

Ron ferma les yeux, l'air désespéré, et secoua la tête, l'air abattu.

- Rogue n'est pas dans le château, il reviendra demain pour nous donner cours. - Inventa Harry, en prenant bien conscience que c'était le seul moyen de calmer Hermione et de la garder dans la Salle Commune.

- Tu en es sûr ? - Demanda Hermione, d'une petite voix, l'air déçu.

- Certain.

- Bon... Dans ce cas, je vais me coucher.

Et sans ajouter un mot de plus, elle monta les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles. Harry et Ron se regardèrent, l'air vraiment inquiet et montèrent à leur tour se coucher.

Le lendemain, Harry et Ron ne virent pas Hermione dans la Salle Commune et décidèrent de descendre déjeuner. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, ils croisèrent Rogue qui paraissait de très mauvaise humeur. Il leur lança un regard meurtrier et ils tournèrent brusquement leur tête ailleurs, tout en continuant de marcher.

- Vous devez vous réjouir de ce qu'il m'arrive, n'est-ce pas ? - Murmura-t-il, l'air menaçant.

Harry et Ron s'arrêtèrent et le regardèrent à nouveau. Ils virent qu'Hermione se tenait à présent derrière Rogue, en fixant ses cheveux l'air admiratif.

- Vous êtes le seul responsable, _professeur_. - Dit Harry, d'un ton calme. - Si vous nous aviez pas demandé de préparer ces philtres d'Amortentia, nous n'en serions pas là !

- Potter, un de ses jours je vais vous couper cette petite bouche qui... _dégagez_ Miss Granger ! - S'écria-t-il soudain au moment où Hermione venait d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille.

Elle parut déçue de sa remarque et l'air mécontent, elle entra dans la Salle Commune. Une fois assise à une place, à la table des Gryffondor, elle appuya sa tête sur sa main et fixa Rogue d'un air à nouveau émerveillé.

- Professeur Rogue ? - Demanda soudain une voix derrière eux.

Harry se retourna et vit une élève de 5ème s'approcher d'eux, en tenant trois parchemins à la main.

- J'aimerais vous remettre mon... - Poursuivit-elle, en rejetant ses longues cheveux noirs en arrière.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, Parker ! - Rugit-il, la faisant sursauter.

Ron se mit à tousser, en couvrant ainsi un éclat de rire qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa bouche. Harry fit un sourire en coin et prit Ron par le bras afin de l'entraîner dans la Salle Commune. Il eut cependant le temps d'entendre Rogue marmonner quelque chose.

- Il faut que je prépare cette potion au plus vite.

Harry entendit alors ses pas derrière eux et il accéléra l'allure. Il s'assit ensuite à la table des Gryffondor, avec Ron, et Rogue s'arrêta à leur niveau, en lançant un regard furieux à Neville, qui sursauta, l'air terrifié, en le voyant.

- Vous, Londubat, vous me le payerez. - Grommela-t-il.

Et il s'éloigna, Hermione le suivant du regard, en poussant un gémissement de bonheur. Neville eut cependant la mine déconfite et regarda dans le vide.

- Ne t'en fais pas Neville. - Soupira Ron, en s'asseyant à côté de lui, en face d'Harry et d'Hermione. - Il ne pourra rien faire contre toi.

Neville ne parut pas rassuré par les paroles de Ron. Au contraire, il lui lança un regard horrifié et se leva brusquement de la table avant de sortir en courant de la Grande Salle.

- De plus en plus bizarre celui-là... - Commenta Ron, en fixant les portes de la Grande Salle, avant d'attraper un croissant.

- Tu oublies ce qu'il a vu. - Murmura Harry en jetant un regard taquin à Ron.

Ron se figea, lança un regard furtif à Hermione et ne fit plus aucun commentaire.

- Hermione, tu ne manges pas ? - Demanda Harry, en remarquant qu'Hermione fixait Rogue qui disparut soudain de la table des professeurs.

- Non. - Répondit-elle simplement.

Harry haussa les sourcils et commença à déjeuner.

- Miss Granger. - Dit soudain une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et sursauta en voyant Dumbledore. Rogue se tenait derrière lui. Harry se demandait comment Rogue avait fait pour arriver si vite à leur table mais il décida de ne pas chercher à comprendre. Dumbledore lui adressa un petit sourire, le regardant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, avant de se tourner vers Hermione. Elle se retourna à son tour et adressa un sourire radieux à Rogue. Le professeur des Potions parut extrêmement dégoûté et détourna aussitôt le regard de la jeune femme.

- Veuillez nous suivre, s'il vous plaît. - Poursuivit Dumbledore.

- Bien sûr. - S'exclama Hermione, le regard plein de malice.

Elle se leva et suivit les professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue en dehors de la Grande Salle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire à ton avis ? - Demanda Ron, l'air inquiet, en fixant à nouveau les portes de la Grande Salle.

- Rien de bien dangereux, ne...

- Hé Potter ! Weasley ! - Dit une voix méprisante derrière eux.

Ron fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux. Harry reconnut avec énervement la voix de Malefoy.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour Hermione. - Continua-t-il, sans relâche, en ignorant Malefoy. - Ils vont sûrement lui parler ou bien Rogue a dû trouver une potion qui annulerait les effets de l'Amortentia.

- J'espère franchement que c'est rien de grave, ils n'ont pas intérêt à...

- Alors Weasley, on se sent mieux à ce que je vois. - Lança Malefoy, d'une voix plus forte.

- De quoi tu parles ? - Marmonna Ron.

- Ne lui réponds pas. - Fit Harry.

- Toi, Potter, tu ferais mieux de te taire.

- Et pourquoi ça ? - Rugit le brun en se retournant brusquement.

Malefoy les fixait avec une obsession malsaine sur le visage. Crabbe et Goyle souriaient bêtement tandis que Pansy, de l'autre côté de la table, plissait les yeux, l'air attentif.

- Si j'étais toi, je ferais attention à mon attitude... Alors, Weasley ? - Ajouta-t-il précipitemment, d'une voix forte, alors qu'Harry venait d'ouvrir la bouche. - Il paraît que tu couches avec Granger maintenant ?

D'autres têtes, venant des tables voisines, se tournèrent vers eux, l'air avide de savoir. Ron devint de plus en plus rouge et Harry, furieux, avait une respiration saccadée.

- Sous les yeux de Londubat en plus ! - Poursuivit Malefoy. - Ca doit être dûr pour toi maintenant qu'elle s'intéresse au professeur Rogue. Cette fille n'est vraiment bonne qu'à courir derrière les mecs... Je devrais me la faire un de ses quatre. - Ajouta-t-il, l'air songeur. - Oh non, impossible... Je ne couche pas avec les Sang-de-Bourbe.

Harry et Ron se levèrent d'un bond. Seamus et Dean se levèrent à leur tour, avec la ferme intention de les arrêter au cas où ils se jetteraient sur Malefoy.

- Ron, viens, j'ai à te parler sérieusement. - Dit Harry en avançant vers la sortie, ignorant les nombreuses personnes qui le fixaient.

Ron lança un dernier regard menaçant à Malefoy, qui était en train de rire avec toute sa bande, et suivit Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? - Demanda-t-il, une fois que lui et Harry furent dans un couloir.

- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour Malefoy, je commence à en avoir marre !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux me venger de tout ce qu'il a fait, sans pour autant que ça devienne dangereux.

- Il le mériterait bien pourtant ! - Grogna Ron.

- C'est vrai mais il ne faut pas...

- Que proposes-tu ? Le jeter dans le Lac Noir ? - Demanda Ron, avec avidité.

- Ron...

- Oui, ça va, d'accord... Bon, alors, as-tu une bonne idée qui ne soit pas dangereuse ?

- Je pensais en effet à quelque chose...

- Comme... ?

Harry lança des regards autour de lui, afin de s'assurer que personne ne soit là. Il se pencha alors sur Ron.

- J'avais pensé que faire boire de l'Amortentia à Neville en faisant en sorte que celui-ci tomberait sous le charme de Malefoy serait une bonne idée. - Chuchota-t-il avant de s'arrêter soudainement. - Mais... quand j'y pense, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Il y a trop de risques.

- Tu plaisantes ? - S'étonna Ron, avant d'éclater de rire. - C'est l'idée la plus brillante que j'ai jamais entendu ! J'imagine déjà le scénario... Neville fou amoureux de Malefoy ! _Ha_ ! Bravo Harry, cette idée est géniale !

- Tu crois ? - Demanda Harry, soucieux.

- Evidemment !

Harry sembla plus confiant et avec Ron, ils mirent leur plan à exécution.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre suivant : Le plan.

_Enjoy it !_


	8. Le plan

**Résumé :** Venez découvrir l'effet de l'Amortentia sur Ron et Hermione lorsqu'un incident se produit en cours de Potions.

_**Tout ceci se passe pendant la 7ème année à Poudlard de Ron et Hermione.**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Une BIG pensée **à Loufette, ronaldhermione, Crookshank, emmi la beletinette, sarah, Jenny Love, lienforhp, GaëlleHP, MARine, so-roonil-wazlib, Ashlee77 qui m'ont laissé de très belles reviews : Merci !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Le plan_

- Shh ! - Fit Harry alors que lui et Ron se tenaient dans un coin, dans les cachots du château.

- Tu m'as marché sur le pied, c'est pas de ma faute, tout de même ! - Chuchota Ron, d'un ton ferme.

Harry n'écoutait pas. Il guettait la moindre agitation dans le couloir et lorsqu'il fut certain que le couloir serait désert un bon moment, il se tourna vers Ron.

- Allons-y.

Ils s'avancèrent à grands pas vers la classe de Rogue et Harry sortit sa baguette.

- _Alohomora_. - Dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur le verrou de la porte.

Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit et ils pénètrèrent à l'intérieur.

- Bon, très bien, il faut que nous trouvions une fiole d'Amortentia.

- Je pense même que nous devrions en prendre deux. - Suggéra Ron. - On ne sait jamais.

- Tu as raison. - Approuva Harry avant de regarder tout autour de lui. - Où est le bac noir ?

- Ici ! - S'exclama Ron.

Il était près d'une armoire, dans un coin de la classe. Au moment où Harry s'approchait de lui, il eut un bruit suspect derrière la porte de la classe, ce qui immobilisa le jeune homme. Ron écarquilla les yeux et Harry se hâta de le rejoindre. Ils se cachèrent derrière la porte de l'armoire et attendirent.

- C'est de la folie. - Chuchota Harry.

Ron, au contraire, avait l'air de trouver ça très amusant. Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche dans le but de se retenir d'éclater de rire et le bruit se fit plus distinct. Ils entendirent des grattements sur la porte puis la voix grognarde de Rusard se fit entendre :

- Que se passe-t-il Miss Teigne ? Tu sens quelque chose ?

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry retint son souffle tandis que Ron se tendait violemment.

- Comment se fait-il que cette porte soit ouverte ? - Lança Rusard.

Ils étaient cuits, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute. Si Rusard ne les trouverait pas, ce serait Miss Teigne qui viendrait à eux, guidée par leur odeur. En un rien de temps, en effet, ils virent l'ombre de la chatte s'approcher dangereusement d'eux suivie de près par Rusard.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? - S'exclama soudain une voix doucereuse, d'un ton froid.

- Oh, professeur Rogue ! - Fit la voix paniquée de Rusard.

Miss Teigne se posta enfin devant Harry et Ron et ceux-ci se lancèrent un regard terrifié. La chatte les fixa un à un de ses yeux perçants avant de pousser un miaulement qui ressemblait plus à un rugissement.

- Je répète... _Que faites-vous là _? - Répéta Rogue, son ombre entrant dans le champ de vision d'Harry et Ron.

- La porte de la classe était ouverte, professeur, ça m'a intrigué. - Répondit Rusard, d'un ton pressant. - Je pensais qu'un ou plusieurs élèves avaient dû entrer ici pour faire je ne sais quelle bêtise.

- Visiblement vous vous êtes trompés, Rusard, il n'y a personne ici. J'ai dû oublier de fermer la porte. J'aimerais qu'à l'avenir, vous évitiez d'entrer dans ma classe sans ma permission.

Il eut un silence et Rusard s'approcha de l'endroit où Harry et Ron se cachaient. Miss Teigne s'avança lentement vers eux (Ils retinrent leur respiration avec difficulté) mais elle sembla soudain s'envoler dans les airs. Rusard venait de la prendre dans ses bras, sans prêter attention à ce qu'elle fixait. Il n'eut donc pas le temps de voir Harry et Ron, ce qui les rassurèrent. Miss Teigne miaula, l'air mécontent, mais Rusard sortit de la classe, la serrant fermement contre lui. Harry et Ron ne furent pas complètement rassurés par leur départ... Rogue était toujours là. D'ailleurs, celui-ci resta planté sur place un bon moment avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller. Ils attendirent un long moment, pour être bien sûr que personne ne reviendrait plus puis ils sortirent de leur cachette.

- Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais je remercie Merlin pour nous avoir envoyer Rogue au moment où nous allions être pris ! - S'exclama Ron, soulagé. - Et il a encore oublié de fermer sa classe. Décidemment, la chance nous sourit.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ils prirent chacun une fiole dans le bac noir où étaient installées les fioles d'Amortentia et s'approchèrent de la porte. Ron entrouvrit doucement la porte et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur.

- La voie est libre. - Annonça-t-il.

Ils se hâtèrent alors de quitter les cachots et montèrent en courant les escaliers avant d'entrer dans leur Salle Commune.

- J'ai bien cru qu'on n'y arriverait jamais. - Souffla Harry en s'écroulant dans le fauteuil.

- C'est certain...

- Je suis sûr que Rogue entendait les battements saccadés de mon coeur et que c'est pour ça qu'il est resté un peu plus longtemps avant de s'en aller.

- On peut dire qu'en effet tu tremblais d'une façon assez vive. - Fit Ron, en ricanant.

- Je savais depuis le début que c'était une idée un peu surréaliste mais quand j'y pense... Elle est tout à fait réalisable.

- Comment on va faire pour faire boire l'Amortentia à Neville et faire en sorte qu'il voit tout de suite Malefoy ?

- J'avais pensé le faire demain au déjeuner mais c'est trop risqué, il y a trop de monde. Neville pourrait très bien regarder n'importe qui.

- Ce qui serait horrible, c'est qu'il nous regarde _nous_. Harry, tu as intérêt à faire très attention. Je n'ai aucune envie que Neville me demande en mariage.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Il eut un silence.

- Je crois que je vais monter me coucher. - S'exclama soudain Harry.

Le lendemain, Ron se leva tôt. Il fut étonné de voir Harry encore endormi. D'habitude c'était lui qui se levait avant le rouquin. Celui-ci poussa un profond soupir et, ne voulant pas réveiller Harry, décida de descendre dans la Salle Commune. La tête encore dans le brouillard, il se heurta à quelqu'un. Cette personne venait des dortoirs des filles.

- Oh Hermione ! - S'exclama-t-il, en la rattrapant par les épaules alors qu'elle s'aprêtait à tomber. - Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Il eut soudain une sorte de vision.

_Il était dans son dortoir... mais il n'était pas seul. Hermione était là aussi. Sa chemise était déchirée ainsi que celle de Ron... Ils s'embrassaient fougueusement et se caressaient à n'en plus finir. Ron délaissa les lèvres de sa meilleure amie et se mit à embrasser son cou. Lorsqu'il suça la partie sensible de cet endroit, la jeune femme poussa un cri de plaisir._

Soudain, la vision du jeune homme disparut et le coeur battant, il fixa Hermione, l'air incrédule.

- Ce n'est rien Ronald. - Dit-elle, l'air enjoué. - C'est de ma faute. Je pensais trop à Severus, je ne t'ai pas vu arrivé.

Ron fronça les sourcils.

- Au fait, on t'a déjà dit que tu étais bien foutu ? Oh, bien sûr, personne ne peut rivaliser avec Rogue mais tu es baraqué et c'est sexy. - Lança la jeune femme, en gloussant, avant de descendre les escaliers.

Ron fronça davantage les sourcils mais esquisa tout de même un sourire. Il suivit Hermione dans la Salle Commune et elle s'avança vers le portrait.

- Hermione, attends ! - S'exclama soudain Ron, ne sachant pas pourquoi il l'appelait.

- Oui ? - Dit-elle en se retournant.

- Tu... tu vas où ?

- A la Grande Salle, pour déjeuner... Tu n'as pas faim ? Où est Harry au fait ?

- Il dort encore mais Hermione, tu...

- Ron, j'ai faim, je vais manger. - Déclara Hermione, d'un ton ferme. - A plus tard.

Et elle s'en alla, laissant Ron seul, perdu dans ses pensées. Le jeune homme s'assit lentement sur un fauteuil à proximité et se remit à penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il était certain que la vision qu'il avait eu était réelle. Harry lui avait dit qu'il avait couché avec Hermione à plusieurs reprises... Il trouvait ça étrange que dès qu'il avait touché Hermione, cette vision était apparue dans son esprit... Oui, il en était certain, cette vision était bel et bien vraie ! Elle s'était produite auparavant ! Des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et Ron sursauta, délaissant ses pensées.

- Oh bonjour Ron, je suis désolé, je ne me suis pas réveillé. - Fit Harry en s'approchant de Ron.

- Ce... ce n'est rien. - Murmura le rouquin, encore troublé.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Si ! - Répondit brusquement Ron en se levant d'un bond. - Je veux dire... oui, tout va bien. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu... tu as l'air bizarre. - Constata Harry en le fixant, l'air soupçonneux.

- Je suis encore un peu fatigué, rien de grave. Bon, on descend ?

- Oui, dépêchons-nous. Neville n'est pas dans son lit, ça veut dire qu'il est déjà descendu.

Alors que Ron descendait les escaliers pour se rendre à la Grande Salle, en compagnie d'Harry, il se mit à repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater à quel point ils avaient été trop loin avec Hermione. Cependant, bien malgré lui, un sourire s'étendit sur son visage quand il se rappela à quel point surtout ils prenaient du plaisir. Une voix méprisable qu'il connaissait bien le sortit de ses pensées.

- Weasley, Potter, comme on se retrouve ! - S'exclama Malefoy.

Crabbe et Goyle, ses acolytes, se mirent à sourire bêtement.

- Tu viens de rater un beau spectable Potter !

Harry fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et continua sa route, Ron le suivant de près.

- La petite Weasley en train de se bécoter avec Thomas ! - Fit la voix forte de Malefoy derrière eux. - C'était un beau spectable, en effet. Mais je suppose que ça aurait été trop dur à supporter pour toi, n'est-ce pas Potter ? Tu as déjà tellement souffert dans ta misérable vie.

Ron fit volte-face et du rouge monta aux joues d'Harry.

- De quoi tu parles Malefoy ? - S'exclama le rouquin.

- Oh, parce qu'en plus tu n'as même pas tenu au courant Weasley ? Ton meilleur ami ? - Dit Malefoy, en ricanant avec Crabbe et Goyle.

- Tais-toi Malefoy ! - S'écria Harry.

- Au courant de quoi ? - Demanda Ron, l'air à la fois intrigué et à la fois agacé.

- Une belle fille cette Weasley, hein Potter ? Bonne à tout... à ce qu'il paraît. Je pourrais l'essayer une fois !

Harry, qui avait reprit son chemin vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle, fit soudain demi-tour et s'avança à grands pas vers Malefoy. Au moment où il s'aprêtait à faire un mouvement contre Malefoy, Ron le retint.

- Lâche-moi Ron ! - Rugit-il.

- C'est ça, Potter, essaie donc de me toucher. - Lança Malefoy, d'un ton sarcastique, alors que Crabbe et Goyle se plaçaient devant lui, l'air protecteur.

Ron emmena de force Harry dans la Grande Salle et ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondor. Le rouquin s'étonnait de ne pas s'être jeté sur Malefoy ou d'avoir empêcher Harry de lui arracher quelques dents. Cette sale petite fouine se permettait d'insulter sa soeur et de répandre des rumeurs complètement débiles ! Rumeurs ?

- De quoi parlait Malefoy, Harry ? - Demanda-t-il, l'air soupçonneux.

- Je... je ne sais pas, il racontait n'importe quoi, comme d'habitude ! - Répondit Harry, qui respirait bruyamment. - Et dire que cette nuit j'étais en train de me dire que toute cette histoire de Polynectar avec Neville et Malefoy était une mauvaise idée ! Malefoy le mérite amplement !

- Tu as raison mais tu es bien sûr que tu n'es au courant de rien ? J'ai l'impression qu'il s'imagine que... - Ron émit un rire nerveux. - ...que tu aurais des sentiments pour Ginny.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de se mettre à rire nerveusement.

- Ridicule. - Dit-il, dans un souffle.

Ron continuait de l'observer étrangement.

- T'as une idée du moment idéal pour notre plan ? - Demanda Harry, pour changer de sujet.

- Non, pas vraiment... On ne peut pas faire ça maintenant, y'a trop de monde.

- Quel plan ? - Demanda une voix en face d'eux.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers Hermione qui venait de s'asseoir en face d'eux.

- Hermione ! - S'exclama Ron en fixant sa meilleure amie, l'air confus.

- Quoi ? - Dit-elle en s'asseyant.

Harry paraissait choqué en la regardant. Un grand nombre de personnes était en train de rire en pointant Hermione du doigt... et ce n'était pas pour rien. En effet, la jeune femme avait à présent les cheveux bien lisses mais de couleur noir vif. On aurait dit également qu'elle s'était mouillée les cheveux pour qu'ils paraissent plus gras. Elle n'était pas repoussante pour autant mais ça lui donnait un air vraiment étrange... Ron jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs et il remarqua que Rogue était étrangement absent.

- Hermione, tu... tu as teint tes cheveux ou quoi ?

- Oui ! Avec une potion que j'ai trouvé dans la valise de Lavande ! - S'exclama-t-elle, en secouant ses cheveux, avec fierté. - Je trouve ça absolument magnifique, Severus va être content ! Je sais qu'il est dans sa classe en ce moment... On m'a dit qu'il préparait une sorte de potion mais je ne sais pas en quoi elle consiste. J'aurais tellement aimé le rejoindre mais il a fermé sa porte à double tour et a placé un Anti-sort contre l'_Alohomora_. - Ajouta-t-elle, avec un profond soupir.

- De pire en pire. - Commenta Harry, dans l'oreille de Ron.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le parc de l'école pour leur cours des Soins aux Créatures Magiques, ils durent attendre un bon moment avant que Hagrid n'arrive, l'air essoufflé. Il portait dans ses mains deux énormes sacs noirs dont l'un des sacs s'agitait tout seul.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! - Dit-il, d'un ton peu assuré.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans vos sacs, Hagrid ? - Demanda Parvati, l'air méfiant.

- Ce sont des grenouilles d'Amérique du Sud ! - Expliqua Hagrid, en brandissant en l'air le sac noir qu'il tenait à la main gauche. - Elles sont mortes... décapitées pour être plus exacte.

Parvati étouffa un cri d'exclamation et Malefoy fit une terrible grimace.

- Et pourquoi l'autre sac s'agite-t-il comme ça ? - Demanda-t-il, d'un ton brusque. - Y'a quoi à l'intérieur ?

- Vous verrez ! - Il se tourna vers Hermione, qui semblait complètement ailleurs. - Qui es-tu ?

- Hermione Rogue. - Répondit la jeune femme avant d'éclater de rire, ce qui lui valut les regards inquiets des autres élèves. - Enfin, ce sera bientôt mon nom officiel. Pour l'instant, c'est Hermione Granger.

- Elle a juste décidé de changer de look. - Lança Malefoy alors que Pansy Parkinson éclatait d'un rire perçant. - Le look Severusien !

- Oh... - Murmura Hagrid, qui comprenait à présent. - Eh bien, je ne préfère pas faire de commentaire... Je suis au courant de la situation mais je... enfin, laissez tomber. Suivez-moi.

Les élèves le suivirent avec appréhension. C'était bien connu ; Hagrid donnait des cours particulièrement étranges et son amour pour les monstres inquiétait de jour en jour chacun de ses élèves. Ils marchèrent le long du lac, s'éloignant de plus en plus de l'école et ils s'arrêtèrent au bout du lac. Hagrid se tourna vers ses élèves et leur adressa un sourire crispé.

- Vous allez voir, aujourd'hui, vous allez vraiment aimé ce que l'on va faire. - Déclara-t-il.

Ron entendit Malefoy ricaner derrière lui.

- Le cours d'aujourd'hui consistera à nourrir des Plantes Carnivores, provenant d'Afrique.

- Des Plantes Carnivores provenant d'Afrique ? - Répéta Ron, ahuri. - Vous êtes mala... enfin, vous n'êtes pas sérieux Hagrid, si ?

- Bien sûr ! Elles sont fascinantes ! - Fit Hagrid, en jetant un coup d'oeil attendri dans le sac qui n'avait pas arrêté de gigoter.

- C'est pas étonnant que vous trouviez ça fascinant. - Murmura Ron, pour lui-même.

Harry esquisa un sourire et Lavande se tourna brusquement vers le rouquin.

- Que veux-tu dire Ron ? - Demanda-t-elle, inquiète. - C'est quoi ces Plantes Carnivores d'Afrique ? Encore des monstres qui nous dévorent en une bouchée ?

- Non... enfin oui, peut-être. Comme son nom l'indique, elles sont carnivores. Il paraît qu'elles adorent la chair humaine !

- Ron, voyons, n'exagérons rien ! - S'exclama Hagrid, soudain nerveux.

Lavande s'approcha de Ron.

- T'en fais pas... - Dit-il, pour la rassurer, en la voyant paniquée. - Si Hagrid a décidé de nous enseigner ça aujourd'hui, il ne va rien arriver de grave.

Mais Lavande continuait de le fixer, l'air terrifié. Ron détourna le regard et grimaça en fixant le sac agité.

- Brown a raison, n'est-ce pas ? - Lança Malefoy. - Ces créatures vont nous dévorer tout cru !

- Mais non... Elles ont été dressées ! - Rétorqua Hagrid.

- Dressées ? On dresse des plantes maintenant ?

- Mais oui... De plus, elles sont adorables, regardez !

Hagrid retourna le sac et tous les élèves reculèrent d'un bond. Aussitôt, des horribles plantes jaillirent du sac et tombèrent au sol dans un bruit sonore. Elles étaient vertes et rouges et avaient comme de longues sortes de dents noires pointues et surtout, bien tranchantes. Elles poussaient des cris rauques, effrayants et bougeaient dans tous les sens, tout en restant tout de même sur place. Hagrid prit une poignée de grenouilles mortes et les lança aux plantes, qui les déchiquetèrent encore plus avant de les avaler d'un coup.

- Adorables en effet. - Chuchota Ron, l'air effrayé.

- Ces plantes sont incroyables ! - Se lança Hagrid. - Elles sont très pratiques. On a sûrement dû vous l'apprendre en Etudes des Moldus, mais pour se protéger, la plupart des moldus prennent des chiens. Les Plantes Carnivores sont largement plus efficaces lorsqu'il s'agit de vous protéger car en effet, elles adorent la chair humaine. Si elles vous aiment bien, elles ne vous feront aucun mal et elles sont très intelligentes. Elles arrivent toujours à savoir qui sont vos ennemis.

- Et vous voulez qu'on nourrisse ces choses ? - Vociféra Malefoy, qui était devenu très pâle.

- Malefoy, calmez-vous, ce n'est pas grand chose ce que je vous demande. - Dit Hagrid, agacé.

Malefoy marmonna quelque chose et Ron distingua avec précison les mots "_mon père_".

- Comment fait-on pour qu'elles nous "aiment bien" ? - Demanda Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il suffit de les amadouiller avec des grenouilles mortes. - Répondit Hagrid. - N'importe quelle grenouille... bien qu'elles préfèrent les grenouilles bien vénéneuses d'Amérique du Sud. D'ailleurs, ces grenouilles sont peut-être mortes mais elles restent vénéneuses, c'est pourquoi je vous ai demandé d'apporter vos gants en peau de dragon !

- Mais, Hagrid, s'il suffit de les amadouiller avec des grenouilles, elles ne pourront pas bien nous protéger, n'est-ce pas ? Puisqu'il suffirait que nos ennemis aient des grenouilles et les amadouillent à leur tour.

- J'ai bien dit qu'elles reconnaissent toujours vos ennemis. Une fois qu'elles s'attachent à vous, vous devenez en quelque sorte leur maître. Elles ne pourront donc plus appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre.

La suite du cours se passa sans incident, à la grande surprise de tous, bien que chacun faisait très attention à tout ce qu'il fallait faire. Malefoy faillit cependant se faire mordre à plusieurs reprises mais il ne lui arriva rien. Il paraissait furieux et restait à cinq mètres de sa Plante Carnivore. Il lui balançait de temps à autre quelques grenouilles.

- Je viens d'avoir une excellente idée, Ron. - Chuchota Harry à Ron, à la fin du cours, tandis que les autres élèves accompagné d'Hagrid, marchaient en direction du château.

- Ah oui et laquelle ? - Demanda le rouquin.

- Tu verras ! Retrouve moi dans le placard à balais du 2ème étage, à côté de la classe de Sortilèges des 4ème année.

Et sans laisser le temps à Ron de lui poser d'autres questions, il s'éloigna en courant. Ron l'observa un long, en fronçant les sourcils puis il secoua la tête et continua de marcher. Soudain, il sentit que quelqu'un lui tira la manche de sa cape et il se tourna pour faire face à Hermione. Elle lui serra le bras. Encore une fois, tout un tas d'images défila sous les yeux du rouquin et sa tête se mit à tourner.

_A présent, il se trouvait sur son lit, Hermione se tortillant de plaisir sous lui. Elle criait... Il gémissait. Ils bougeaient à un rythme rapide... Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt se libérer..._

Puis tout s'envola. Hermione venait de lâcher son bras.

- Ron, je peux te parler ? - Dit-elle.

- Quoi ? - Murmura Ron, perdu.

Son coeur battait tellement fort qu'il en avait presque mal à la poitrine.

- Viens, suis-moi.

Elle tourna les talons et s'avança vers l'endroit où le cours des Soins aux Créatures Magiques venait d'avoir lieu. Ron jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui et vit qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Le corps parcouru de tremblements incessants, il suivit Hermione. Elle s'arrêta au bout du lac et s'assit sur un énorme rocher. Elle croisa les jambes et fixa intensément Ron.

- J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose. - Se lança-t-elle.

- Si tu veux me parler de Rogue, ce n'est pas la peine ! - S'exclama Ron, en tournant les talons.

- Non, je veux te parler de nous.

Ron s'arrêta dans son mouvement et se tourna lentement vers la jeune femme.

- De nous ? - Répéta-t-il.

- Oui. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre entre nous... D'habitude, je rêve toujours de Severus et de ses beaux cheveux (Elle se caressa les cheveux, d'un air rêveur) mais hier soir, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve.

- Ah oui ?

- On était en train de faire l'amour dans ton lit. - Déclara-t-elle, sans prendre la peine de tourner autour du pot.

Ron vacilla, sous le choc, mais s'appuya à temps contre un arbre. Hermione éclata alors de rire.

- C'était assez... secouant. - Ajouta-t-elle, avant de glousser. - Oh, mais tu sais, c'est une très bonne chose que j'aie rêvé de ça... Je fais souvent ce genre de rêve avec Severus mais dans celui-là, toi et moi on faisait des choses que je n'avais encore jamais imaginé. C'est génial ! Je pourrai aller davantage plus loin avec Severus.

- Hermione... - Chuchota Ron, la gorge sèche.

- Quoi ?

- Rien. - Il était complètement perdu et ne savait même plus ce qu'il disait.

- Voilà ! - S'écria-t-elle en sautant d'un bond du rocher. - C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire... Merci.

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour avoir joué un rôle capital dans ma relation avec Severus. En nous voyant faire l'amour de la sorte, ça m'a appris beaucoup de choses !

Et sans ajouter quoique ce soit, elle s'avança vers Ron et lui caressa l'épaule d'un geste furtif. Si bien que Ron eut à peine le temps de voir l'image de _lui et Hermione couchés dans son lit, collés l'un contre l'autre, l'air apparemment endormi_.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire et passa à côté de lui avant de marcher en direction du château. Ron resta là un long moment et se mit à penser à toute cette situation et constata avec peine à quel point les choses étaient devenues compliquées. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Harry. Et c'est ce qu'il ferait ce soir.

Quand il arriva devant le placard à balais du 2ème étage, il poussa un profond soupir avant d'ouvrir la porte. Que fut sa surprise lorsqu'il vit Harry et Neville, l'un à côté de l'autre, en train de fixer Malefoy qui semblait avoir été pétrifié.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau... - Disait Neville, avec admiration, en fixant Malefoy, tout en lui caressant la joue.

Ron haussa les sourcils et lança un regard interrogateur à Harry. Celui-ci, l'air ravi, leva le pouce en l'air, en signe de victoire. Il entraîna alors Ron hors du placard à balais et referma la porte, laissant Neville avec Malefoy.

- Tu... tu as réussi ? - S'étonna Ron.

- Oui !

- Mais... comment ?

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. - Dit Harry, en agitant la main comme si une mouche le dérangeait. - En attendant, on ferait mieux de les laisser là ! Malefoy va avoir une sacrée surprise quand il va se réveiller.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et descendirent dans les cachots pour leur cours des Potions.

- On est en avance. - Constata Ron, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu as raison. Le cours ne commence que dans 30 minutes. Remontons, je vais tout te raconter !

Au moment où ils s'aprêtaient à remonter aux étages, ils entendirent un cri de joie provenant de la classe des Potions. Intrigués, ils s'avancèrent près de la classe et ils reconnurent avec étonnement la voix de Rogue.

- Il est fou ou quoi celui-là ? - Murmura Ron alors que Rogue criait de plus en plus fort.

- Tu viens de le remarquer ?

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et ils se figèrent. Encore des points en moins pour Gryffondor, pensa Ron avec amertume. Cependant, Rogue paraissait réellement ravi de les voir là.

- Tiens, Potter, Weasley, ça tombe bien que vous soyez venu ici pour fouiner comme vous en avez l'habitude. - S'exclama le professeur des Potions.

- Pourquoi ? _Professeur_ ? - Demanda Harry, en plissant les yeux.

- Après maintes efforts, j'ai enfin réussi à refaire la potion qui stoppe les effets de l'Amortentia ! - Déclara Rogue, d'un ton pressant. - Allez chercher Miss Granger, Weasley. Potter vous resterez ici.

Harry fit une légère grimace mais, comme Ron, il parut soulagé à l'idée qu'Hermione redevienne bientôt normale.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre suivant : Choc et déclaration.

**Ce chapitre (Le plan) est assez inattendu... Je ne m'attendais pas à l'écrire aussi vite. Enfaîte, oui, je sais, j'ai beaucoup de retard, mais quand je m'y suis mis (Hier), je l'ai écris en une heure lol, ce qui m'arrive rarement. En tout cas, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !**

**Mille excuses pour mon retard mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec ma mère.**


	9. Choc et déclaration

Résumé : Venez découvrir les effets de l'Amortentia sur Ron et Hermione lorsqu'un incident se produit en cours de Potions

_**Tout ceci se passe pendant la 7**__**ème**__** année à Poudlard de Ron et Hermione**_

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling

_MERCI POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS ! ET MILLES EXCUSES POUR MON RETARD, JE M'EN VEUX TELLEMENT D'AVOIR DELAISSE CETTE FAN FICTION ! J'ESPERE QUE LA SUITE DES EPISODE NE TARDERA PAS CETTE FOIS_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Choc et déclaration_

Ronald Weasley marchait d'un pas plutôt enthousiaste vers la Salle Commune. Hermione allait enfin redevenir normale... Ron poussa un long soupir de contentement. Cependant il se sentit contrarié en pensant à la réaction qu'Hermione aura lorsqu'elle découvrira tout ce qu'il s'est passé. En entrant dans la Salle Commune, il prit une profonde inspiration lorsqu'il la trouva assise sur un fauteuil, en train de lire un livre. Il s'approcha alors doucement d'elle.

- Hermione ?

Elle leva la tête vers lui et sourit.

- Oh Ronald ! - S'exclama-t-elle, l'air ravi. - Je suis en train de lire un livre sur les Potions ! Je voudrais être au top pour le cours de tout à l'heure. Severus doit pouvoir être fier de moi.

- Hermione... - Marmonna Ron, mal à l'aise.

- Tu cherches Harry ? Je ne sais pas où il est ! Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais être un peu seule pour pouvoir effectuer à la perfection ce devoir.

- Mais Hermione...

- Ronald... - Lança sèchement la jeune femme.

- Mais Rogue veut te voir, il m'a envoyé te chercher !

L'expression du visage d'Hermione changea soudainement. Emerveillée, elle se leva brusquement, faisant tomber au passage son livre des Potions, et s'approcha de Ron.

- Tu es sérieux ? - S'écria-t-elle, de plus en plus excitée.

- Oui... Viens avec moi. - Il tourna les talons.

Ils sortirent alors de la Salle Commune, Hermione suivant de très près Ron. Celui-ci essaya de mettre de la distance entre eux afin d'éviter d'avoir à nouveau ces flashs bizarres qui lui faisaient tourner la tête.

En approchant des cachots, Hermione se passa une main dans ses cheveux noir vif et s'arrangea un peu, sous l'oeil inquiétant et désespéré de Ron. Ils trouvèrent Rogue et Harry dans la classe des Potions. Rogue était debout, appuyé contre son bureau, les bras croisés et un sourire malicieux déformait son visage. Son sourire s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Hermione. Il sembla soudainement horrifié. Harry était assis sur une chaise en face de lui. A côté de lui, avaient été installées deux autres chaises... sans doute pour Ron et Hermione. D'ailleurs celle-ci, en voyant Rogue, se mordit furieusement la lèvre et lui lança un regard coquin qu'il ne lui rendit pas.

- Severus... - Gémit-elle, en s'approchant de lui.

- Eloignez-vous, Miss Granger ! - S'exclama le professeur des Potions en lui lançant un profond regard de dégoût. - Qu'avez-vous donc fait à vos cheveux ?

- Une petite teinture... Vous aimez ?

- Je déteste ! - S'écria Rogue, plus vexé qu'autre chose. 

Hermione sursauta et parut affolée.

- Mais peu importe... - Poursuivit-il en sortant une fiole de sa poche de robe de sorcier. - Asseyez-vous.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres. - Lança Hermione d'une voix rauque.

Elle s'assit alors à côté d'Harry et Ron s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Ne perdons plus de temps. - Dit Rogue avec impatience.

Il se tourna vers son bureau et se pencha sur un chaudron qui avait été installé dessus.

- Cette fois-ci, j'ai fait tout un chaudron de la potion qui stoppe les effets de l'Amortentia, comme ça s'il y a encore un problème, nous en aurons encore ! - Expliqua le professeur des potions. - Quoique ça ne pourrait plus arriver, Londubat n'est pas là... Enfin avec vous trois, il y a aussi le risque mais...

Harry se mit à tousser bruyamment, à la manière d'Ombrage. Ron esquissa un sourire tandis que Hermione continuait de fixer Rogue, avec admiration. Celui-ci se retourna avec une fiole remplie de potion qui stoppe l'effet de l'Amortentia.Il lança un profond regard froid à Harry qui lui rendit et s'approcha d'Hermione.

- Mlle Granger... veuillez boire ceci. - Dit-il d'une voix doucereuse, les yeux exorbités.

Hermione lui adressa un grand sourire, se leva et prit la fiole avant de boire son contenu en une gorgée. Ron retint son souffle tandis qu'Harry s'était redressé brusquement, guettant les moindres faits et gestes de sa meilleure amie. Hermione fronça les sourcils un long moment et fit une grimace. Rogue, lui, la fixait d'un regard presque sournois. La tension se fit à son comble... Soudain la jeune femme sursauta et regarda tout autour d'elle.

- Oh ! Le cours est déjà terminé ? - Demanda-t-elle, soudain inquiète.

- Bien ! - S'exclama Rogue, l'air ravi, en se frottant les mains. - Sortez d'ici maintenant avant qu'il n'arrive une autre gaffe.

- Une autre gaffe ? - S'étonna Hermione, confuse.

Une mèche tomba sur son visage et elle la replaça derrière son oreille. En un rien de temps, elle parut effrayée et elle regarda du coin de l'oeil une autre mèche qui pendait de l'autre côté. Elle la prit et la mit devant ses yeux. Elle poussa alors un cri suraigu.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mes cheveux ?? - S'écria-t-elle, affolée. - Pourquoi sont-ils tout noirs ? Ronald, qu'as-tu fait à mes cheveux ??

Ron parut scandalisé.

- Ce que _j'ai_ fait à tes cheveux ? - Répéta-t-il, d'une voix forte, alors que ses oreilles prenaient une teinte rouge.

- C'est encore une de tes petites blagues enfantines uniquement parce que j'ai dit que c'était un geste tendre et pour le baiser !

- Tu... tu te rappelles ?

- Tu te moques de moi, Ronald Weasley ? C'était hier !

Ron comprit que depuis qu'elle avait bu l'Amortentia, elle ne se rappelait plus de rien. Cependant, il se renfrogna à nouveau lorsqu'il se rappela qu'elle venait de l'accuser de lui avoir teint les cheveux. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche, l'air furieux, Rogue, complètement agacé, leva une main et un rictus apparut sur son visage. Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Sortez maintenant avant qu'il n'arrive une autre gaffe. – Répéta Rogue.

- Une autre gaffe ? - S'étonna à nouveau Hermione. - Je vous rappelle, monsieur, que c'est vous qui vouliez nous faire boire l'Amortentia à cette heure de cours. Heureusement que ça n'a pas marché.

- Je pense qu'il serait temps de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, Potter. - Dit Rogue, son rictus s'accentuant.

Ron soupçonnait Rogue de prendre un profond plaisir à voir à quel point les choses seraient compliquées pour Ron et Harry.

- M'expliquer quoi ? - S'exclama Hermione, en plaçant les mains sur ses hanches.

- On va t'expliquer ça dans la Salle Commune. - Fit Harry, en la prenant par le bras afin de l'attirer dehors.

- Oh non, non, vous pouvez très bien le faire ici, Potter. - Dit Rogue, en plissant les yeux, l'air pervers.

- Vous venez de nous dire de sortir, _monsieur_.

- Eh bien, j'ai changé d'avis.

- Peu importe, vous n'allez pas nous empêcher de lui dire ça dans la Salle Commune.

Harry se retourna et avança vers la sortie, attirant une Hermione confuse avec lui.

- Très bien. - S'exclama Rogue. - Miss Granger, voici la situation...

Hermione retira alors brusquement son bras d'Harry et se retourna vers son professeur de Potions, l'air profondément avide de savoir.

- _Assurdiato_ ! - S'écria Harry en pointant sa baguette en direction de Rogue, afin qu'Hermione n'entende plus aucuns mots sortant de sa bouche.

Avec une vitesse incroyable, avant même qu'Harry finisse de prononcer le formule, Rogue sortit sa baguette et proféra le contre sort.

- Je disais donc... - Reprit-il d'un ton serein, tandis qu'Harry plissait les yeux, l'air furieux.

Il se mit à raconter toute l'histoire à Hermione.

- Vous et Weasley avez bu l'Amortentia comme je vous l'avais demandé mais suite à l'intervention de Draco Malefoy, vous avez eu la stupide idée d'ouvrir les yeux... Tous les deux.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandissent et elle avala un bon coup. Elle fixait intensément Rogue, l'air inquiet.

- Les effets de l'Amortentia ont alors agi et vous vous êtes retrouvés dans les bras l'un l'autre. Je dois avouer que ce n'était pas le plus beau spectacle que j'ai vu, mais c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. - Ajouta-t-il, un sourire cruel s'accentuant sur son vieux visage.

Hermione tourna très lentement la tête vers Ron, qui était plus rouge que tout, et lui lança un regard furieux.

- J'ai tout de même réussi à trouver une potion qui arrêterait les effets de l'Amortentia. Celle que vous tenez encore en main.

- Oh donc Ron et moi, on s'est embrassé qu'une fois dans ce bureau alors ? Y'a rien eu de plus, je suis rassurée. - Fit Hermione, dans un souffle, cependant perturbée par le fait déjà d'avoir embrassé Ron, bien qu'au fond d'elle, ça ne lui déplaisait pas.

- Ce n'est pas tout. - Intervint Rogue, les yeux exorbités d'excitation.

La situation lui plaisait de plus en plus. Hermione ouvrit la bouche, choquée.

- Lorsque j'ai trouvé la potion, j'ai confié à Londubat la tâche _extrêmement_ difficile de prendre la fiole qui se trouvait dans le bac _bleu_. Bien sûr et comme d'habitude, il a prit celle dans le bas noir, qui contenait de l'Amortentia. Weasley a bu la bonne potion et quant à vous, vous êtes tombée sur l'Amortentia.

- Oh mon Dieu, je suis tombée amoureuse d'Harry, c'est ça ? - S'écria-t-elle, l'air désemparée, en se tournant vers Harry. - Oh Harry, j'espère que tu n'as pas cru une seule seconde que j'étais _réellement_ tombée amoureuse de toi parce que tu sais très bien que je te considère comme un frère.

- Non, je n'ai pas eu besoin de le croire puisque ce n'est pas de moi que tu es tombée amoureuse Hermione. - Murmura Harry, en lui lançant un regard compatissant.

Ron, dans son coin, était en train de jouer avec ses doigts, l'air nerveux, tandis que Rogue reprenait son sérieux. La suite de l'histoire ne lui portait pas forcément avantage.

- De... de qui alors ? - Bégaya Hermione. - _Neville_ ? Oh mon Dieu ! 

- Non. - Dit sèchement Rogue, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. - De moi.

Hermione, l'air tétanisé, serra tellement fort la fiole qu'elle tenait en main qu'elle se brisa. Des larmes ne tardèrent pas à lui monter aux yeux et à couler sur ses joues.

- Croyez-moi, ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir. - Continua Rogue. - Vous avoir dans le dos minute après minute, avec vos caresses répugnantes et puis cette teinture horrible... Sans oublier le fait que votre cher meilleur ami, j'ai nommé Potter, vous a laissé dormir seule, dans votre chambre de Préfete-en-Chef, avec Monsieur Weasley. Merlin lui seul sait ce qui a bien pu se passer à l'intérieur.

Harry émit un grognement furieux.

- Oh...mon...Dieu... - Murmura Hermione, apparemment paralysée.

Elle jeta par terre les débris qu'elle avait en main, sans se soucier de sa main saignante dû aux morceaux de verre enfoncés dans sa peau, se retourna et courut à toutes jambes hors de la classe.

- Vous êtes contents de vous ? - S'écria Harry, en fixant Rogue d'un air mauvais. - Nous aurions pu lui expliquer ça en douceur mais non, vous voulez _toujours_ créer des problèmes !

Ron lança un profond regard de dégoût à Rogue, dont le rictus le rendait affreux, et se lança à la poursuite d'Hermione.

Il la trouva dans un couloir, en train de marcher d'un pas vif. Il accourut à elle et marcha à sa hauteur. Elle accéléra le pas, le visage rempli de larmes.

- Hermione… - Tenta Ron.

- Laisse moi tranquille Ron ! – Hurla-t-elle, hystérique, en se mettant à présent à courir.

Ron la suivit de près, la suppliant de s'arrêter et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux escaliers, ceux-ci changèrent soudain de direction et se placèrent au 3ème étage… L'étage interdit. Totalement indifférente, Hermione poursuivit son chemin.

- Hermione, attends ! – S'écria Ron, derrière elle. – C'est l'étage interdit, reviens ici !

Hermione s'arrêta et se retourna brusquement vers Ron, lui lançant un regard meurtrier, les dents serrées.

- Oh je t'en prie, ce n'est pas comme s'ils gardaient encore le chien à trois têtes ! – S'exclama-t-elle, entre ses dents.

Elle reprit alors son chemin. 

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si nous avons couché ensemble ! – S'écria soudain Ron, désemparé.

Hermione se mobilisa tout d'un coup et sa respiration se fit lourde. Elle se plaqua contre le mur et glissa dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve par terre. L'air confus, elle regarda dans le vide. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée Ron. – Dit-elle au bout de quelques minutes, après que Ron se soit assis par terre, à côté d'elle.

- Pourquoi ? – Murmura-t-il.

- Pour m'être emportée comme ça. Je… je ne sais pas, c'est comme si… les larmes étaient venues toutes seules.

Ron la regarda attentivement, constatant à quel point elle était vraiment belle. Elle poussa un profond soupir et se tourna vers lui.

- En plus, je ne me rappelle de rien. – Chuchota-t-elle, en le regardant intensément.

- Tu étais tellement folle de Rogue. – Fit Ron, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione fit une grimace de dégoût et caressa des yeux le sourire de Ron. Elle sourit à son tour.

- Je veux parler de nous deux… Je ne me souviens de rien du tout. – Dit-elle, bizarrement déçue.

Ron s'arrêta de sourire et se mit à réfléchir. Lui non plus ne se souvenait plus de rien… mais à chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient, il avait eu des visions étranges sur ce qu'il s'était sans doute passé entre eux la nuit où Harry les avait laissé dormir ensemble. Peut-être que s'il touchait Hermione, maintenant qu'elle était dans son état normale, elle aurait une vision. Il avança timidement sa tête près de la sienne et elle fit de grands yeux, l'observant avec anxiété. Au départ, il voulait juste lui prendre le bras mais en lançant un regard furtif aux lèvres de la jeune femme, il ne put s'empêcher de faire ce dont il avait rêvé de faire depuis le jour où il avait été délivré de l'Amortentia. Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et fut étonné de constater qu'elle répondait vivement à son baiser. Elle se mit même à gémir et s'agrippa à ses épaules. Il la prit par les hanches et approfondit leur baiser avec passion. A ce moment, il eut une nouvelle vision.

_Lui et Hermione étaient en train de faire l'amour avec passion dans son lit._

Hermione se recula brusquement et son regard prouva à Ron qu'il avait eu raison. Elle venait d'avoir la même vision que lui. Elle le regarda d'un air abasourdi. Mais Ron se dit que peut-être, elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'embrasse et que ce fût pour ça qu'elle le regardait comme ça.

- Je suis désolé, Hermione. – Dit-il, en faisant une grimace.

- Non, Ron. – Murmura-t-elle, la voix brisée. – C'est…c'est juste que… _Oh mon dieu_ Ron ! Tu sais ce que je viens de voir à l'instant ?

- Oui je sais. Depuis que je suis guéri de l'Amortentia, j'ai plusieurs visions de nous sur ce que nous avons fait. – S'expliqua-t-il après qu'elle lui ait lancé un regard interrogateur.

- Tu crois qu'elles sont vraies ? – Demanda-t-il avec anxiété.

- J'en suis sûr à cent pourcents.

Quelques heures après, Harry était en train de raconter à Hermione et Ron comment il avait réussi à coincer Malefoy et Neville dans le même placard à balais. Tous riaient de bon cœur alors que Ron et Hermione se lançaient des regards furtifs et timides. Ils avaient fait l'amour dans une des salles de l'étage interdit, en se regardant bien dans les yeux afin d'enregistrer ce moment magique à jamais.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

F-I-N

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Chapitre suivant : Epilogue

**Encore mille excuses pour mon retard !**


End file.
